Forbidden Romance
by SeaEmerald
Summary: "Mr. S-Shields, please, t-this is wrong," I tried to breathe while backing up into the corner. I bit my lip helplessly when he responded by pinning my wrists to the sides of my head. Burying his head into the crook of my shoulder, he placed a gentle kiss along my collarbone. "Then stop me, Stella," he challenged with a devilish smirk on his handsome features, leaving me speechless.
1. One Nightstand

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB. (I'm getting bored of this disclaimer *rolls eyes*)**

 **Lalala! I'm back!**

 _ **ANOTHER**_ **idea that rolled into my head like last night? I can't believe I actually dreamt about this O_O I'm totally ashamed, but I figured I'd write it anyway. Now, it'd be really nice if I get dreams regarding my writer's blocks for my other stories.**

 _ **Anywhoooooooo, please tell me what you think!**_

 _ **Note: WILL/MAY be OOC on some/plenty of occasions. People who prefer canon characterizations may not enjoy this story very much. Just a heads-up. :)**_

 _ **EDITED CHAPTER:**_ **It has come to my notice (by a guest reviewer) that I made a terrible, terrible mistake. So I'm modifying and updating this chapter _again_. Stella wasn't raped. I'm sincerely very sorry if I conveyed that. She doesn't remember but it _was_ consensual. I don't support love stories which include rapists. So no, Brandon is not a rapist and nothing of such sort happened here.**

* * *

 **~ Intoxication - 11:30 PM ~**

"Woooooo!" Musa screamed as she twirled around wildly, her dark hair moving around her in luscious, yet mildly sweaty waves. "Come on, Stell! Danceeeeeee!" she yelled as she moved her hips to the beat. I laughed along with her as we both danced together in the club. I let the music carry me as I swayed to the hypnotic beat and danced with my best friend, Musa. I'm not sure for long we've been dancing. All I knew was that we were nowhere near done.

"I need a drink!" Musa yelled loudly over the music. We headed towards the bar and was met with an extremely handsome bartender. Well, I'll be damned.

"What can I get you beautiful ladies tonight?" he said while tossing us a charming smile.

Musa leaned over the counter which enabled him to see a little of her exposed cleavage. "What do you suggest for a good buzz?" she flirted. The bartender winked before telling us to wait for a minute.

I raised an eyebrow at my friend. "Really?"

Musa laughed. "All it takes is for a little skin and boys come crawling, babe. You should try it sometime."

I scoffed. "Pass." I sighed and looked at my dress. It was a dark red and honestly speaking, I've never worn anything so inappropriate before. If my parents see me like this, they'll kill me for sure. The dress was short and barely reached my thighs. So, if I do anything like bend over or lean, my butt's out for a worldly display. Yeah, no. That ain't happening.

We only had this weekend to have fun before school starts. Musa and I are seniors at NY State. She majored in musical arts while I took up English. This bar's has a strict rule that only adults aged over twenty-one must be allowed in. Musa and I are both twenty, so we're screwed if anyone finds out.

If that bartender knows, I'm pretty sure he won't try to get into our pants again. _Musa's_ pants, to be really exact.

For the record, partying like an idiot in a club is not really my thing. I'm more of the shop-till-you-drop kind of girl. But Musa insisted that we let loose for one night before Monday hits. Hence! Here we are.

"There you go, beautiful," the bartender came back with drinks, all the while addressing Musa. Musa leaned in and said a flirtateous thank you. I rolled my eyes at her wild side tonight. She let him whisper something in her ear before he winked and moved away. Yeah, it didn't take a brainer to realize that the bartender offered her to get laid with him.

"Scoreeee! I've been digging him since forever!" Musa squealed happily. "His name is Riven! You should get yourself a date too!"

"Muse, you can't seriously tell me that I don't look like a slut right now," I frowned as I tried to pull the dress down a little. But the dress is just way too tight. I pull it down, my chest's gonna pop open. I pull it up and the world's just say hello to my butt. Ugh. Disgusting. I don't own anything like this and I'm not planning to either.

"Relax, Stell! You look fine and hot! Or at least, the guy over there who can't keep his eyes to himself thinks so," Musa winked while nodding her head behind me. I turned around curiously and I was immediately stunned to see the most gorgeous man I've ever seen smirking at me. I sucked in a small gasp at his surreal features because believe me, I have seen a LOT of handsome men in my life.

I felt a little red in the face and turned towards my friend again. "I am so not gonna go over there."

"Good. 'Cuz he's comin' over here," Musa smirked before pushing me backwards. I squealed as I slipped on my sky-high maroon heels and fell backwards. I was expecting my head to go bonkers any second now but instead, I felt two impressively strong arms pull me up.

"You alright, beautiful?" I heard a deep (and sexy as hell) voice say in my ear.

I turned around and gasped inaudibly. It was that guy again! I've never seen anyone so attractive up close. Messily shaggy brown locks, dark brown eyes, and...and...

I nodded and thanked him but he didn't loosen his grip on me. "Would you like to dance?" he smirked while pushing me closer to his impressively well-built chest. I think I'm gonna faint at his voice. I nodded wordlessly and let him lead me. Just as I started to hesitate, I heard Musa scream in my head. _Have fun tonight and worry tomorrow!_

Okay. Then that's what I'll do.

"What's your name?" I asked boldly. Heh. I must've drank a spiked drink because my vision started to turn a little blurry and the sober me would never have the courage to say something like that to a devilishly handsome man.

"Brandon Shields," he smirked as he twirled me around. "Yours?"

"Stella," I smiled. "Stella Solaria."

"Stella..." he breathed. "That's a beautiful name."

I felt my cheeks redden as I felt myself blushing. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm not the type of girl who blushes.

We danced together while making occasional small talk. He's apparently twenty three years old. I lied to him that I was twenty one. He didn't need to know that I was underage in this club.

Then one of my favorite songs came on and that was all it took for me to go nuts. I started to sing loudly and jump around in his arms. I'm pretty sure that's not qualified as dancing, but err...

"You can sing," Brandon started to laugh at my state of sudden excitement.

"Yessss!" I laughed as I moved closer to him. "So, Brandon...what do you do?!" I yelled over the music.

He smiled. "I'm a professor who recently transferred here."

"Ohhhh," I cooed. "That's hot."

He smirked and I have to admit that it was one of the sexiest smirks I've ever seen. I was feeling floaty and extraordinarily happy for some reason. "Brandon...!" I sang.

"Are you always this high?" he smirked as we both danced.

"Aren't you?!" I chirped feeling way too floaty and light-headed. I leaned into his handsome face with a wide smile on my face. He laughed at my response and shook his head in amusement.

"Did you drug me?" I asked as I pouted. "I think I'm starting to see doubles."

My vision's too blurry at the moment, but I'm pretty sure he raised an eyebrow. His surprise wore off and he leaned in slowly. He placed a palm over my cheek and moved his lips to the side of my head. "Tempting, but no. I don't need a drug to get you in my bed," he smirked in my ear before his grip on my waist softly tightened.

He leaned back with the same smirk playing on his lips. And for some reason, I couldn't keep my eyes off of his lips or his face. I've never met a man so captivating and so strikingly attractive. "You're really handsome, you know that?" I said sweetly. He raised another eyebrow in amusement. He looked as if he had a cocky reply to that but I couldn't control myself. I launched myself at him and crashed my lips to his. I moaned into his lips when he pulled me closer to his warm chest.

The world revolved around me but I didn't care. I was fully aware of the sensations he gave me and I was enjoying every second of it.

...

* * *

 **~ 7:00 AM ~**

I moaned loudly when I felt cruel sunlight prick my eyelids with a blinding light. I dug myself deeper underneath the covers. I yawned and hugged myself underneath the covers. My hands felt icy cold on my bare stomach. I grumbled in annoyance as I tried to pull my shirt down only to realize that I don't have one. I gasped and instantly opened my eyes in horror. I bolted up straight and looked at myself underneath the covers only to see that I'm...naked.

I gasped loudly at my undressed state. My lips quivered as tears started to pool in my eyes. _Last night..._

I remember...I remember dancing with what's-the-guy's-name and...and...and that's it. I don't remember anything after that. I shakily turned to my side and bit my cheek to stop the scream from coming out. _Brandon._

Now I remember. I kissed him first and I...I...

I shut my eyes while a few more tears leaked out. I was the one who acted like a desperate slut last night.

He lay beside me, completely shirtless, with one hand underneath his head and the other on his waist.

Tears glistened in my eyes as I looked at him with nothing but disdain and hate. And I don't even know why. It's not his fault. Not completely anyway. I tried not to cry because...because...I just had...

 _"Oh my god...what have I done?!"_ I thought in horror. I put my head into my hands as it throbbed at my apparent hangover. Blurry flashes invaded my vision as I recalled us tumbling into his room. _This_ room, to be exact. I shook my head, trying to clear that out. I don't need to revisit the horror I've created for myself.

I had sex with a stranger. I tried not to cry because I've never felt so ashamed in my life before. I never felt so irresponsible and _stupid_ before. I looked around the room teary-eyed where clothes lay scattered around the floor in messy piles. Hot tears slipped from my brown eyes while my vision blurred messily. I scrambled out of bed as silently as possible. I don't want him to see me like this.

In fact, I don't want to see this guy ever again. I choked on a sob and cried. Thankfully, he didn't wake up. I put on my clothes with shaking fingers, knowing that if my parents ever found out, they'd be so disappointed. Frankly, I am too. I grabbed my heels and skipped over to the bathroom. I washed my face while being silent.

I gazed at the mirror only to nearly scream in shock. Tears fell from my eyes faster at the hickeys around my neck. I needed to get out of this place. Or I'll go insane. I stepped out of the bathroom.

I saw my phone and purse laying carelessly (and scattered) on the floor and hastily picked them up. I looked around my surroundings. This must be his house. I didn't pay attention to the artwork or the interior of this big house. All I needed was a way out.

I opened my phone. I saw a gazillion missed calls and texts from Musa. Tears fell on the screen as I dialed her number. I prayed and prayed for her to pick up.

"STELLLLAAAAA!" a scream rang out after a few rings. "BITCH, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Oddly, she sounded sober even though I vaguely remember her drinking. Funny, isn't it? I didn't drink yet I somehow end up in a stranger's bed.

"Musa. Help, please," I cried as I choked on a sob. "Please," I begged her as I fell to my knees in desperation.

"Stella, oh my god. Are you okay?! Girl, where the hell are you?!"

"I don't know," I sobbed. "Please get me out of here. I can't go out like this." I looked at the condition of my tattered and ragged dress. The strap on the back of my bra was broken and I had to tie it tightly to keep it in place. There was no way in hell was I ever stepping out in such an inappropriate condition.

"Calm down, Stel. It's okay," Musa said comfortingly, although I could sense the seriousness and concern in her voice. "Share me your location and I'll come over right now."

"Please make it quick," I whispered while looking over my shoulder constantly. I didn't want to wake up that guy. I can't believe that I just slept with him. I tumbled to the floor repeatedly no matter how times I stood up as I struggled not to lose it. I hugged myself as I tried to forget last night.

I shut my eyes in shame when I remembered that it was me who kissed him first.

I stood up shaking. I really want to go home. I didn't know for how long I stood there because the next thing I heard was a buzz from my phone. I wiped my eyes as I sniffled. I looked at my phone and sighed immensely in relief when Musa texted me to come on out.

I unlocked and opened the door and saw Musa's red convertible outside the lawn. I carried the high heels with me and ran outside like my life depended on it. I was a mess both on the outside and inside. Tears rolled rapidly down my cheeks as I opened the front door and slammed it shut. Musa immediately pulled out of the driveway and swerved smoothly into the streets.

"Stell, it's okay," Musa sadly tried but I know that nothing will make me feel better right now.

"No, it isn't!" I bawled. "Musa, I can't go home like this," I sobbed wildly.

"You can freshen up at my house. Your parents think that you're crashing at my place anyway," Musa said. I nodded, calming down a little. Musa's parents own this really big musical company and are always travelling. So she's alone most of the time and I spend a lot of my nights at her place.

"I can't believe it, Muse. I can't believe it," I shook my head and cried like a madwoman.

"What happened? I looked for you and you were gone. Riven told me that he saw you leaving with some dude."

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

Musa rolled her eyes. "You tell me! You're the one who bailed-"

"I meant, who's Riven?"

Musa's eyes widened. "Helloooo! He's the bartender from last night. Are you that out of your mind that you can't think straight?"

I clutched my throbbing head suddenly and groaned in agony. "Nope. I remember." I started to sniffle again when reality sank in. "I can't believe I lost my virginity to some random guy, Muse," I whispered while dabbing my eyes which started to glisten again. "I can't believe that _I_ was the one who initiated it first!"

"It's okay, Stell," Musa said softly with nothing but sympathy and comfort in her voice. "I mean...it's a huge thing that you've managed to keep yourself intact for twenty years now." She tried to lighten up the situation with a joke but it didn't work as such.

"I just...I wanted to save it for someone special, you know?" I told her even though she knew. I'm a total closet romantic and Musa knew that I really wanted to give it to someone I truly, truly loved. I wanted to give it to my husband in the future, if I'm gonna totally honest here.

But nope. I touched something that wasn't mine and drank it like an idiot. And I paid the price for it.

I suddenly gasped in horror. "OH MY GOD. WHAT IF I'M PREGNANT?!" I screamed as I hugged myself tightly. Musa jerked in her seat and glanced at me in annoyance.

"You might wanna remember that I'm driving on the freeway at seventy miles per hour," Musa snapped. "Grab my purse," she told me, indicating the back seat.

"Why?" I mumbled as I bend over and took it anyway.

"There's a red bottle of pills inside. Take one and you'll be fine," Musa told me. My eyes widened and I immediately started rummaging on the inside. There was a red translucent bottle on the inside and had pale yellow pills on the inside. I instantly took one out and swallowed it without thinking. I don't know if the dude from last night used condoms or not, but just in case.

I put the bottle of pills back into the purse and tossed the purse in the back seat. I looked out the window, sniffling as I watched the scenery change before me. I'm just thankful that I remembered none of it. But nonetheless, I was still bummed about it.

"Classes start tomorrow, so just forget about it, Stell. It's not like you'll ever see him again," Musa said. That somehow did make me feel better. She's right. It's not like I'll ever see him again. And I just needed to forget and pretend like I didn't go wild last night.

Yup. That's easy.

...I hope.

"Thanks, Muse. You always know what to say," I smiled sadly at her.

She smirked. "I know, right? You know what we need right now? A bucket of-"

I grinned immediately. "Chocolate ice cream with Oreo and chocolate chips on top," I finished while giving her a high-five. Yeah, I'll forget about last night. There's not a lot to remember anyway.

* * *

 **~ The Next Day** **\- 6:00 AM ~**

I groaned in annoyance when my trusty little alarm clock rang like an idiot. I slammed on its head with my fist before slowly stretching.

 _Monday._

I never thought I'd live to see the day where I'm actually _happy_ to wake up early on a Monday. And I knew why. I was still bummed out about yesterday. I took another pill, just in case. My parents don't know about it and frankly, it's not their concern.

I sleepwalked to the bathroom to shower and get dressed for the day.

* * *

 _ **One hour later...**_

I finally finished straightening my long blonde hair. I combed it with a side partition and allowed my bangs to fall freely on my face. I smiled in satisfaction at my reflection. I wore light faded jeans and a black off-shoulder blouse. I applied some powder and some coral peach lip balm. There. All done.

 _Perfect,_ I smiled at myself. I slipped into my trusty black boots before grabbing my bag. I exited out of my room before climbing downstairs.

"Morning, mom. Morning, dad," I greeted them cheerfuly while moving towards the table.

"Good morning, sweetie," my parents, Radius and Luna, greeted with a smile. I watched my mom set the table. I grabbed a freshly tossed pancake and started munching.

"You know, mom, it would be a lot easier if you just brought me a car," I said.

"And destroy your long and beautiful friendship with Musa? We don't think so," Dad smirked from behind me, causing me to laugh. That's right. Twenty years old and I still don't have a car. I know how to drive and all, but my parents are scared to death anyway. Musa and I carpool in her red convertible every morning.

I heard a honk outside, signalling that Musa was here. "Gotta go," I hastily grabbed my phone and bag. "Bye, mom! Bye, daddy!" I hollered on my way out.

"Have a nice first day, sweetie!" Mom called out after me.

I smiled before waving to Musa. "Sup?" I hopped into the car without bothering to open the door.

"Someone's in a good mood," Musa remarked.

"Totally. My period started today, so that means I'm not pregnant. Scoreeeee for me!"

Musa laughed before starting the ignition and driving off. I was in a really good mood. I had nothing to be afraid of, so my worries faded away by so much. I'm not proud of what I did, but I sure as hell would be screwed if I did get pregnant. And now that issue's a million miles, I needed to analyze my schedule this year.

"Ha! I've got three free periods," I cheered happily.

"I've got five," Musa grinned.

I groaned in jealousy. "Why do you even bother going to college then? You should've dropped out in high school."

"College boys are hotter than high school ones," she answered.

We suddenly started to laugh like idiots out of nowhere. See, that's the thing I love about my best friend. I can talk to her about anything (duh). There's literally nothing we can say that will offend the other. We've been best friends since elementary school, so that's about eleven to twelve years of friendship.

I saw the college in view. In minutes, Musa pulled up into the parking lot and we both hopped out of the car. We were laughing like morons on the way about some random topic when the first bell rang.

"See you at lunch," Musa patted my shoulder as she saw her classmates heading her way.

I nodded and made my way into the building.

"Stell!"

I turned around with a huge smile when I heard my name. "Layla! Flora!" I hugged them tightly. After Musa, Layla and Flora are next in line. "Awww, I missed you girls so much!"

Layla laughed. "We missed you too."

We started to walk arm-in-arm to class with Layla in middle. "Yo, Flo. You got a tan!" I noted as I smiled at her approvingly.

Layla snickered. "You failed to ask why."

I raised an eyebrow when Flora jabbed Layla with an elbow. Then, a wide smirk spread onto my face. "What's his name, Flora?" I sang. I was kind of an expert at a girl's psychology so I totally know what I'm talking about here. The blush on Flora's cheeks confirmed it.

"Helia," she blushed. "He's like...the perfect guy ever."

"Wait, isn't he in Bloom's class?" I noted. I remember my redheaded friend being exceptionally jealous of Helia's art skills. They're art students.

Layla snapped her fingers, confirming my theory. "That's the one."

"What about you, Stel? Meet anyone?" Flora asked, desperate to get the attention off of her.

I immediately paled. I nervously chuckled and shook my head no.

"No one tickled your fancy yet?" Layla sighed disapprovingly. "You're useless."

I kept quiet, sighing at how unintentionally true she really was. Oh a certain someone did a lot more than tickle my 'fancy'. Ugh. Screw my life.

We all headed to the same class: Literature Research. Most of the seats were already filled, so we were left to take the ones in the back. We sat in the available desks next to each other.

The bell rang a few seconds after we sat down.

"I haven't seen Tecna yet," I turned to the girls again.

Layla snorted. "And we probably won't. That girl signed up for all the AP classes available this semester."

Flora and I started to laugh. It was typical of our Tecna to go and do just that. I've never seen anyone so intelligent. And she's also the first person to baffle me by rejecting a full ride to universities like Princeton, Stanford, and Yale. She simply said that she wanted to be closer to home. She's horrible at convincing because we all know that she stayed behind for her adorable and tenderly geeky boyfriend Timmy. He's a dork and that's probably the reason we love him.

"Settle down, class," a deep voice suddenly interrupted our chatter as well as the rest of the class. The class slowly started to settle down properly in their seats and we, too, composed ourselves.

I turned to the front when I saw the professor write something on the board with his back turned to us.

"I heard this new guy is a total strict hardhead," Layla whispered from beside me.

The strict part flew right over my head. Every teacher has a reputation of that, so that's nothing new. "He's new?" I asked with curiosity to which Flora nodded. It's not like I really care anyway. It's a huge campus and I don't know everyone.

I turned to the front again. Well, he was certainly tall as he towered over the classroom. I couldn't help but notice how... _buff_ and muscular he was. His pitch black dress shirt was long-sleeved and was plastered over his broad back and powerful shoulder blades.

I eyed his hair. It was a dark chestnut that was neatly cut and trimmed to the bridge of the back of his neck. Well damn. He was certainly great for ogling and daydreaming.

"Welcome to Literature Research," he said with a rich voice that made some girls practically drool. I rolled my eyes at them. I can't believe their lack of self-control. Oh who am I kidding? If I didn't have a lousy weekend, I'd probably swoon too.

"My name is Brandon Shields," he introduced himself, finally turning around and letting everyone see his face. Many girlish gasps of excitement rang throughout the class.

 _Except for mine._

I froze immediately on the spot and my body went slack and icy cold in shock. My jaw hit the floor and my eyebrows shot up to the sky as I took in the teacher's features. My breathing escalated as I started to hyperventilate in terror. I could hear my heart beating violently against the walls of my chest. _"No...no...no!"_ I murmured frantically, unable to believe the familiarity of the man who stood before the class.

And that was when I knew that...

"And I'll be your teacher this year," he said with a small smirk widening on his lips.

I tried my best not to faint in shock but I don't know for long I can keep this up. My mouth turned dry and raspy. That's it. I was seeing things because of my grief for my virginity's funeral. This was impossible. This was a stupid, stupid (and unbelievable!) coincidence. I sunk lower into my chair and clutched my head while closing my eyes. I rubbed my eyes in panic and opened them after many moments later only to realize that he was still standing there.

"Present, sir!" Layla said loudly as she raised her hand from beside me. Startled, I jerked forward a little in my chair. It occurred to me that he was marking attendance and in my horrific void of terror, I totally tuned his voice out earlier.

"Amaryl Smith," he read out.

Amaryl raised her hand and chirped gleefully. "Present, sir."

My face immediately turned pale. My name was approaching. _And fast._ I gripped the edge of my desk tightly as my knuckles turned white. The pit of fear grew deeper into my heart. And I prayed and prayed desperately for the ground to open up and swallow me whole. I think I'm gonna die of embarrassment, humiliation, and most of all: a heart attack. Yeah, I'm gonna kill myself with a severe cardiac arrest.

"Stella Solaria," he called out. I watched his body freeze on the spot for a second when he suddenly looked up from his roll call. I saw his eyes move subtly around the silent classroom. I must've remained silent for a second or two because Layla nudged me from beside.

"Present, s-sir," I replied as I raised my hand shakily, finally (and barely) finding my lost and crippled voice.

His chocolate brown eyes suddenly locked with mine. I couldn't remove my gaze from him even if I wanted to. Everything slowly started to fade away in a silent whisper and soon, it was just _us_ two in the world.

I breathlessly drowned and mercilessly suffocated in his timeless, yet piercing trance. And at that moment, nothing else ran through my mind other than the fresh and vivid memory of _us_ encased within the walls of _his_ bedroom...

...

* * *

 **Hellooo! So I'm gonna stop there for the moment. I hope you guys enjoyed it? Please review and tell me what you think! Worth continuing? Or...no...?**

 **Thank you for reading (and reviewing too)!**


	2. Conflicts

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

 _ **Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone :)**_

 **Before I move on...**

 _ **Dearest Elle,**_

First of all, thank you. I'm sincerely very sorry that the first chapter came off as rape to you. It wasn't my attention at all. I didn't mean for my writing to trigger you. People react differently to different things, so I'm sorry if was a little careless about addressing that beforehand. Rape is a horrible, horrible thing and you'll never see me advertise it in any manner. I'll take this as a flagged warning and write my chapters carefully the next time :) Thank you.

 **Best wishes,**

 **SeaEmerald**

* * *

"Stella Solaria," he called out. I watched his body freeze on the spot for a second when he suddenly looked up from his roll call. I saw his eyes move subtly around the silent classroom. I must've remained silent for a second or two because Layla nudged me from beside.

"Present, s-sir," I replied as I raised my hand shakily, finally (and barely) finding my lost and crippled voice.

His chocolate brown eyes suddenly locked with mine. I couldn't remove my gaze from him even if I wanted to. Everything slowly started to fade away in a silent whisper and soon, it was just us two in the world.

I breathlessly drowned and mercilessly suffocated in his timeless, yet piercing trance. And at that moment, nothing else ran through my mind other than the fresh and vivid memory of us encased within the walls of his bedroom.

It felt like an eternity before he finally looked away and continued reading the names. I, however, zoned out completely. I looked around in panic to see if anyone noticed us staring but thankfully, everyone seemed oblivious to our split second moment. I bit my lip as I looked into my lap.

I took a deep breath as the shame filled me yet again. This was _not_ supposed to happen! Oh my lord. So I have to bear this guy for a whole year?! Uh uh, no way in hell am I going to survive that. I just...

I sighed sadly. It was already bad enough that I go and randomly sleep with a total (but sinfully handsome!) stranger. But him being my teacher just takes the cake to another level. I bunched my fists on top of my desk, curling them tightly to relieve some of my stress. My mind was filled with his image now and ugh, I've never hated anyone more than him right now.

I looked up with anger in my eyes even though I _knew_ it wasn't completely his fault. But that didn't make me any less rational. In fact, I wanted to punch him in the face for screwing me. _Literally._

I saw him putting the attendance register away on his desk before addressing the class. "Good morning, everyone. So before we start, I'd like to lay a few ground rules," he smirked as he leaned back on his desk casually. "Follow them and we'll get along just well. If not, then I'm afraid you won't like me very much."

"You've only been here for ten seconds and I already don't like you," I muttered under my breath angrily while gripping my pen tightly in my fist. I looked around my class and groaned when I saw every single female grinning giddily at him. _Clearly,_ these loonies are falling for this man even though he gave one hell of a rude welcome. I sighed. Who could blame them? This man's age and his generous genes gave him an advantage here. If not for those two, I was sure that no one would appreciate his macho speech.

"I'd like to discuss some of the assignments and projects we'll be tackling this year," Mr. Shields smiled while placing his hand on a thick pile of stapled booklets on his desk, earning a collective groan from an entire class. Chuckling, he held up a hand to silence them. "Yes, there are a lot of them, but I'll be available when necessary," he smiled.

I sighed out of boredom. "Like you were available for me?" I grumbled under my breath once more. _"Bastard."_

He started handing them out... _individually,_ instead of the traditional 'take-one-and-pass-it-back' approach. I scoffed when I saw every girl swoon when he approached their desk with a dazzling grin. Honestly...

I sighed sleepily at their antics before shaking my head at the ridiculousness of the situation.

I gasped when I suddenly realized when he entered the row I'm sitting in.

My throat instantly went dry when he started walking slowly towards me while handing out the booklets one by one. My legs started to quiver as he stopped at the desk in front of me.

"Mr. Shields," Mitzi McCall sweetly addressed him in a deceptively flirtatious grin as she slowly took the book from him. "I have a question," she asked.

I groaned. "Of course you do, bitch," I whispered under my breath again and looked irritably at her desk. Why did fate have to interfere and let him stop HERE of all places?! Mitzi sharply turned around and glared at me to which I rolled my eyes. She turned around again.

"Is your course going to be hard?" she asked while dabbing her eyelashes stupidly at him.

I glared at her. _This_ was the 'question' she had?!

"If you're expecting an easy A, then I'm afraid this course isn't for you," he said as he turned around to address the rest of the class. He turned around once again before moving towards me. I gulped when our eyes locked once again. He handed me a handout with a neutral expression. Maybe I'm mistaken but I could detect a tiny hint of amusement past his brown eyes. My fingers shook as I took it from him.

I instantly withdrew my hand when our fingers accidentally touched underneath the booklet, igniting an electric spark within me. He seemed oblivious to my reaction as he went further back into the row and distributed casually. I turned towards my lap when my face started to grow hotter at the little touch and more so at my reaction to it. I attempted to cover my face with my hand and hair.

I recalled flashes of us kissing which _I_ initiated (insert a big groan here). I don't ever remember being _this_ frisky with a guy! And that too, a _random_ one! Shame filled my face once more as I recalled waking up in _his_ bed just literally _yesterday!_

 _FREAKING YESTERDAY!_

Deep breaths. I only found myself naked in his bed just yesterday morning. Tears filled my eyes once more at this torment as I zoned out whatever else he was saying. I could care less about that now. I started to count down the minutes till this class is over. To my horror, I realized that there was an hour extra to this nightmare.

I cursed inaudibly as I waited with a bated breath till I have to get out of here.

* * *

 **~ 9:00 AM ~**

I let out a huge sigh of relief when the bell rang. _Finally_ after waiting for a whole eternity, I shot up straight. I tossed everything in my bag, not really caring about the mess I was starting to make. I zipped it fully before bolting out of the classroom.

"I'll see you girls later," I greeted the two hastily. Before they had a chance to respond, I ran the hell out of there like my life depended on it. I instantly went to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I took deep breaths while trying to let tears of frustration fall. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.

I furiously tried to calm my hyperventilating body before I got a heart attack. I checked the time. I have thirty minutes till my next class. Great. I walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

I came out of the building before running towards the arts building as quickly as I could. Musa's still in class now. I bit my lip as I walked towards her classroom. It's kind of urgent that I talk to her or I'm gonna die any time soon.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the locked door. The teacher, Mr. Fox, opened it. "Good morning, Mr. Fox," I smiled with a nervous wave.

Mr. Fox nodded. "Morning. How can I help you?"

"Uh..." I stammered. "Is Musa inside? Uh..." I tried to think of a good excuse without looking like a total fool. "Her parents called for her and it's really urgent!"

Hearing my voice, I peeped into the classroom to see Musa's eyes widen. She stood up in worry before coming over to me. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" she asked me. Her parents never call her during the daytime since she has college, so she must be freaking out right now.

"Yeah, they couldn't reach you, so they called me," I lied, leading Musa away. I looked back at Mr. Fox who looked convinced of my lie before shutting the door close behind him. I let out a sigh of relief before dragging Musa to the bathroom. I was relieved to see the bathroom is empty at the moment.

"Stella, what's wrong?" Musa asked worriedly.

"I'm so sorry! Your parents didn't call!" I said frantically as I clutched my head, feeling a panic attack overcome me.

"I know," she rolled her eyes with a smile. "I was talking about you. You seemed awfully jumpy about my parents' call."

See? _This_ is why I love her to death! She knows me so well!

"Remember the guy I woke up next to?" I babbled awkwardly.

"You mean the guy you slept with?" she smirked while crossing her arms.

I shot her a small glare. "Not helping, Muse." I sighed loudly and resisted the urge to scream. I covered my face before wiping the invisible sweat away.

"Okay. So...what about him?" she shrugged.

"He's my teacher," I admitted.

"Oh. Wait. WHAT?! He's your what?! WHAT?!" Musa screamed in shock as she stared at me wide-eyed.

"I know, I know! I totally freaked out too and I didn't know what to do!"

Musa blinked. "Oh my god. So you guys exchanged looks? Did he undress you with his eyes? Did you undress him-?!"

"The hell?!" I interrupted her in shock.

"Awww, come on, Stell! This is literally the most romantic thing that has ever happened to you."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

Musa snorted. "Honestly, what are the chances of screwing someone and meeting them the next day at school?"

I glared. " _Again._ Not helping."

"The _point_ is it doesn't matter. It was just a one nightstand, babe. It literally means _nothing._ So why the hell are you scared?"

I looked at her and wondered the same thing myself. She's kind of right. It really doesn't mean anything, so what should I be afraid of? I sighed, knowing what was really troubling me. I know I won't last in his class without hyperventilating and experiencing a full-fledged panic attack every morning. For some reason, he was just really intimidating. I don't even remember what we did! And to think that he's seen me naked is _beyond_ embarrassing and simply downright humiliating.

Besides...every time I look at him, tears fill my eyes as I remembered the way I lost my virginity.

"Stell?" Musa suddenly said my name in concern and I realized that I was crying.

"I can't," I suddenly bawled as I hugged her. "I can't believe I did that! I can't be in his class like this!"

"Shhh, it's okay, Stell," Musa tried to comfort me. "And look, if you don't want to take the class, then don't."

"What?" I asked as I pulled back.

"You're taking an elective anyway," she shrugged. "You can take it up online. You don't have to be in his class."

I blinked as I understood what she said. _Drop the course._ Too bad. I had really wanted to take this elective. But it requires swallowing my self-respect and dancing to his tunes. Too bad. The course isn't worth tossing my pride away. "Musa, you're a lifesaver!" I breathed happily as I hugged my best friend.

"I know," she smirked. "Now if you're done moping about your ass, then I need to get to class. As a matter of fact, you should too."

I laughed at her tone and nodded. I washed my face and reapplied a bit of powder. I gave her one last hug before heading towards my next class.

Flora and Layla were waiting for me when I sprinted back to the liberal arts building. "Hey, girls," I greeted them, clearly out of breath.

"Where'd you run off too?" Layla asked with a curious eyebrow.

"Later," I whispered. We all headed towards our classes.

I was surprised at how quickly the time flew by. Only first period was a big nightmare. Each second in that hell hole that passed felt like an eternity. And if this is what I have to endure for the rest of this year, then I'll be swimming in deep shit.

 _No thank you._

* * *

 **~ 4:00 PM ~**

I gulped slowly. I don't even know why my fingers shook like mad. "Oh my god. I can't!" I frantically whispered while looking ready to make a grand U-turn.

"Oh no, you don't!" Musa grabbed my arm. "Girl, we're not even inside the building! The hell you running away from?! And why the fudge are you whispering?!"

"Duh!"

"Duh what?" Musa rolled her eyes. "Now. You're gonna go in there, climb upstairs, go to his room, and ask him to sign this paper. Capiche?!"

See. This is what I get. UGH. Classes were a complete breeze and I enjoyed most of them. Heck who am I kidding? Compared to the first period, any class is called a paradise. And here I was once again. I picked up the form to get a change of classes from the guidance office during lunch. I thought I was gonna be okay but _noooooooo_. I totally forgot about the part where the teacher has to sign it.

I have half a mind to forge that man's signature, but I've never seen his signature before. "How could I?" I talked to myself with a sarcastic grin. "It's barely been twenty four hours since I woke up in his bed!"

Musa slapped my arm.

"OW!" I howled as I rubbed the sore spot. "What was that for?!"

"You're advertising your doom as an anti-socialiate. Stop talking out loud for Pete's sake!" Musa hissed.

My eyes widened as I covered my mouth in embarrassment. "Wait. Can't you come with me?"

"I can, but this is way more fun," Musa smirked.

I groaned. "Bitch. Fine. Whatever. I'm going."

"That's the spirit."

I bit my lip as I held the paper tightly in my hands before making my way towards the building. I slowly climbed to the second floor. With each step I took, I prayed to fall somewhere in between and go tumbling back downstairs. But you know how the saying goes. Somehow, the fate doesn't see nor hear my pleas and prayers when I really need it.

I bit my lip as I approached the hallway. Just a few more rooms. Just at the end of the hallway. _Just get it signed, Stel!_ I scolded myself. _Why am I shaking?! This isn't an Indiana Jones movie!_ I pepped myself somehow to get my feet moving faster. One measly little signature. Then I can leave this building and pretend that today never even happened. It was four in the evening and there weren't many students in the hallway right now.

 _Again._ Another reason to make me nervous. I took a deep breath as I continued walking down the end of the hallway. I passed the classroom and headed straight for the teachers' offices.

Unlike high school where teachers lived in classrooms, college gave them each a separate office. "Oh my god. That means I'll be alone?!" I hissed to myself in panic.

I gulped to see that the doorway of his office was open and there was light filling the doorstep of the classroom. I sighed. I was kind of hoping that his office would be closed. _Damn it._

I stopped just outside of the room and took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. Ugh. What's the big deal? So I slept with him! It was no biggie! People do it all the time! I screamed a thousand more encouraging phrases into my brain so that my feet could move. I shut my eyes tightly and took the final step forward.

And there he was. My breath hitched to see Mr. Shields sitting behind his desk and seriously working on something. It feels so weird to call him by that. I liked Brandon. _How unprofessional of me._ Anyways.

I knocked on the door and cleared my throat. I gasped inaudibly and tried to keep a straight face when I saw him look up at me. Oddly, he really didn't look that surprised as if he somehow knew I'll show up. "Come in," he said in a straight tone but I detected amusement in his eyes. _Jerk._

I stepped inside and made sure the door was wide open. I moved closer to his desk. As the distance between us lessened, my face hardened into a glare.

"Yes?" he smirked as he leaned back in his leather chair and eased into it. _Again. Jerk._

"Sign it," I snapped angrily as I slammed the paper hard on his desk. I was surprised at my tone because I was so sure I'd be squeaking. Ha! Score for me! So proud of myself right now.

He raised an eyebrow at me but kept quiet. Good. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently as he skimmed over the course change form. "You're dropping out of my class. Hmm I wonder why," he looked up with another tauntingly devilish smirk on his face. I had to resist the urge to climb onto his desk and slap that smug grin right off of his face.

"That's none of your business. You can't make me take your stupid class, so sign it!" I ordered.

"If you say so," he shrugged while taking out a pen. I stood there for a moment silently. I didn't expect him to give in so easily. I was sure he'd taunt me or bring up _coughcough that night coughcough._ But hey. Who cares?

When I saw him sign it, I instantly melted into relief. Thank the lord heavens.

"There you go," he smirked while leaning back in his chair once again. I was wondering what he was so happy about. Shrugging, I took the paper with a small huff.

I turned around to leave as hastily as possible. Just as my foot touched the door frame, he muttered something under his breath but I heard it. _"Have fun goofing off..."_

My eyes widened as I turned around sharply. "What'd you say?!" I snarled as I marched up to him.

"What'd I say?" he asked with an innocent face. _Too innocent,_ actually. I hate this guy!

I huffed in annoyance. "What did you mean by having fun and goofing off?!" I looked at him infuriatingly.

"It's like I said. Clearly you're afraid of my class," he explained coolly. "You might as well save yourself the trouble of humiliation of failure in my class."

My eyes widened at his audacity to say that to my face. Why, you! "Excuse me?! I'm not afraid of you or your stupid class!"

"Mhm," he took his eyes off me as he turned his attention on a file on the desk. Clearly, he wasn't believing my response. "Whatever makes you feel better."

I scoffed. "I'll have you know that I'm not a delinquent!" Seriously, who did he think I was?! A slut that goes sleeping around?! Well, to burst his bubble, I'll have him know that I'm a very good student!

"Because you never took up a challenge," he retorted firmly on cue.

Was he serious? The only reason I was quitting is because his stupid face keeps reminding me of that night which was literally the day before yesterday! It's _so_ not because I'm scared of his syllabus. Pfft. I'll finish it in a breeze and ace through it.

I bit my lip at his insinuations. He was clearly trying to provoke me which, like I said before, was working effectively. If I leave now...then that means that he won. Somehow I had a feeling that he knew the real reason.

And...and I can't let him win. Not again. I can't let him know that he's affecting me mentally. I can't let him know that I'm a mess because of what we did that night.

Taking a deep breath, I crumpled up my form into a knotted fist before throwing it in the trashcan right in front of him.

"You're on, Shields," I seethed as I glared into his eyes which he matched with an equally challenging smirk.

* * *

 **~ Musa's House - 6:30 PM ~**

"You what now?!" Layla yelled in shock. I groaned as I received amused looks from the girls. We huddled around in Musa's bedroom with the exception of Bloom and Tecna. Bloom and Tec went on dates with their dreamy boyfriends.

"Please stop," I grumbled while hiding my face.

I looked at Flora who seemed as if she's still in shock. "You're telling me...that you slept with Mr. Shields? _The Mr. Shields?!_ Our teacher for first period?! THAT ONE!? _"_

"For the love of god, yes!" I sighed out of exasperation.

"No wonder you bolted the second the bell rang and no wonder you choked on your own name during the roll call," Layla started to laugh. I glared at her and she instantly tried to stifle it. But soon, the girls were rolling on the floor like idiots.

Musa giggled. "On the bright side, you accomplished what most girls dreamt of doing!" The three started to crack up once again, leaving me to shake my head at their immaturity.

"Please don't let my parents know," I sighed. I can't even imagine what they would say. Instead of bashing me about sleeping with a random guy, they'd freak out that I slept with my own teacher. Okay, I didn't know a hot guy like him would end up teaching me, but that was besides the point. My parents would never be able to see past that.

"Duh. Girl code, Stel. What is spoken here stays here," Musa winked.

"Wise words," Layla snorted in agreement.

"I can't believe he said that I'm goofing off as a senior," I muttered angrily. "I mean, just _how dare he?!"_ Really. How dare he?! But I deeply regretted tossing the form in the garbage. Because I was seriously thinking of just chickening out and letting him win the argument.

Wait. Are teachers supposed to stay stuff like that in the first place...?

"What if he has a crush on you too?!" Layla smiled excitedly.

" _Too?!_ Girl, I don't have a crush on him! And eww! Gross! Can a teacher have a crush on his own student?" I asked bewildered.

Musa face palmed. "Really? Okay, occupations aside...he's not that old. You said he's twenty three. That makes him only three years older than you."

"...so? And why are we having this discussion again?" I asked cluelessly.

Flora smirked. "Because you have a crushhhhhh on himmmmmm," she sang.

"Stop! I don't!" I cried as I pounced on her when Layla and Musa started singing.

"Brandon and Stella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-" they started to sing teasingly.

"You guys are utterly _ridiculous!"_ I shook my head with a smile. I knew they were just joking because there was no way, _no way_ that I could have a crush on him. He's my teacher, for God's sake!

I have to admit though...he's really _hot._ I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with someone like that-

My eyes widened in horror at what I just thought. No, no, no. Please tell me that I did not just think that! I groaned and put my head into my hands. "What do I do now...? I literally tore up the form right in front of his eyes."

Layla snorted. "Great job, genius."

Flora swatted Layla's arm. "You're supposed to make her feel better," the brunette scolded to which the other two snorted. Thank you, Flora! She turned to me and smiled sweetly. "Maybe this is fate's way of saying that you two should be together."

My jaw dropped open as I glared. The girls started to laugh again and I simply shook my head. I sighed.

This is going to be a _long, long_ year.

* * *

 **~ The Next Day - 7:30 AM ~**

 _Ninety minutes._

I sighed deeply as I stood outside _his_ classroom. I have ninety minutes of torture to get through before I'm free as a bird! I shook my head, wondering why I'm so freaking terrified.

I bit my lip. If I saw him anywhere else...would I be this horrified? _Probably not._ I knew the reason why.

 _College..._

A home to nosy gossipers who mind their everybody's business but their own.

I didn't want anyone to find out. I didn't want anyone to even catch a hint that there might've been a relationship between us two. A teacher and student. Even though it happened well before I realized I was his student, people are too narrow-minded to notice important things like that.

I hope I didn't make a mistake taking this dumb class. I just don't know what to do. I mean-

"Is there a problem, Miss Solaria?"

I instantly froze. My hair stood up straight as electricity buzzed through my head. I turned around with wide eyes to see none other than... _Shields_ standing behind me. That's what I'm gonna call him. Shields. I'm so not gonna call him by his first name. Or address him as _Mr._

"Uh..." I stammered foolishly as I stared up at his handsome face.

"You should be getting to class. I won't tolerate students standing in the hallway even after the tardy bell," he said with a serious tone in his voice. I raised an eyebrow. There was no cockiness in his voice or the playfulness I saw in his eyes yesterday. Um...okay?

I looked around the hallway to my surprise. The bell rang already?! Guess I was too busy drowning in self-pity that I totally forgot I was in reality.

"You're a senior. I'll trust you'll behave as one," he said sternly.

"Y-Yes, sir," I blinked. Okay...?

"This is your first and last warning," he sighed. "Get inside."

I nodded and instantly went inside, a little puzzled by his behavior. He closed the door behind me. My face grew a little hot as I went towards my seat. I saw Flora and Layla asking me where I went with gestures. I simply mouthed that I went to the restroom.

"Let's get started. So today, we'll be discussing the importance of research," Mr. Shields started.

I rolled my eyes. He reprimanded me yesterday that this is a tough class. Yet, he starts by googling what the word research means. I zoned out his voice and started doodling something on the back of my notebook.

"I'm sure if I give you an assignment tonight, the first thing you'll do is start out by googling it," he smiled, earning guilty giggles from the class. "Including myself," he chuckled, earning a few laughs from the fools in the class.

"So, I'm assigning a project to everyone. You'll be teamed up in pairs for this," Mr. Shields said. The class groaned, including me. Dude, it's only the second day! I didn't let that show on my face, but what's with teachers being so mean?!

He, however, pretended that we didn't just express our disappointment. "Since this is the first assignment, you are free to choose whoever you like as your partner," he smiled. "Each and every one of you have a great potential to make a difference. And no one is above or below one another."

"Many of you in here are aspiring psychologists, reporters, and journalists," he continued. "Based on your individual career goals, I want each of you to do an exclusive report about a burning topic in the world. It can be of any topic as long as it's worth working hard for one semester."

I thought about what he said. Hmm...burning topic? Well the only burning topic that I have on my hands is that I slept with this guy. I sighed.

"I want a list of yours and your partner's names by today afternoon. And the name of your topic by next week," he said.

"Moving on to today's lesson..." Mr. Shields started out.

I yawned and resumed drawing. My pen practically glared at the paper as it started to burn ink on the sheets. I started to draw a little version of the devil in front of me.

"Pay attention, _everyone,_ or you'll receive a classroom participation grade of zero," I heard a distant voice.

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes as I continued adding details to the devil on the paper. Heh. What do I know? I am a very good artist especially when I have revenge on my mind. I chuckled to myself as I didn't bother paying attention to the class. I had way too much self-respect to do that.

"So, has anyone ever read the book _Frankenstein?_ I assure you, the movie is different and irrelevant to the book," Mr. Shields addressed.

"Yeah. It's a book about a guy who creates a demon like you," I muttered under my breath. I didn't realize how loud my voice was when Layla suddenly nudged me from beside.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she whispered furiously to me.

"What?" I said innocently. She sighed and looked at the front while I continued drawing.

"Frankenstein was created by a scientist. Though he's a monster, most people sympathize with him and disregard a human being. But how do you think the person who created him actually feels?" I heard once again.

I rolled my eyes. "Pretending you're the demon, I'd feel disgusted," I muttered. I heard a few shocked gasps around my near vicinity when-

 _"STELLA!"_

I gasped as I instantly dropped my pen in shock and sat up straight in my desk with jolts of cackling electricity passing through my nerves. The deep, masculine voice of Shields dripped with rage and anger as he looked at me with fury swimming in his eyes. My heart pounded as the class went silent. I stared at him truly afraid because he never called me by my name ever since he got here. And for some reason, that scared me. The chilling glare he sent my way made my body quiver with fear.

"If you have so much to say since you can't keep your mouth _shut_ this morning, how about you share it with the rest of the class?" he growled in a deathly calm tone with a deep, disapproving frown on his face.

My face grew hot as humiliation burned through my skin. I could feel everyone's eyes boring lasers into me as I breathed unevenly. The way he said my name still sent shivers through my body. Slick beads of sweat pooled over my forehead as a few trickled down the sides of my cheek.

"I...I..." I stammered.

"Nothing? Then apologize for being a complete _nuisance_ this morning," he snapped angrily.

My eyes widened. _N-Nuisance!?_ Is he serious?! The only reason I'm this stupid class is because of him! It's his fault! He deserved every bad word in the universe. If he thinks I'm gonna apologize, he's a bigger scoundrel than I thought.

"Apologize?! To you?! I'd rather jump off a cliff than apologize to you, Shields!" I screamed as I pointed an accusatory finger at him. He's not the only one who's angry. I am too! More than him actually and from my perspective, my anger is _totally_ justified.

I heard a collective gasp from my classmates including my best friends. _Like I cared._

"Stella, what are you doing?!" Flora whispered but I simply cast her a glare and silently told her to _shut the hell up._

I watched Brandon. He looked downright furious at my outburst as his eyebrows furrowed together. His lips were set together in a determined line as he looked ready to rip my head off.

"Fine. I see I have no choice," he finally said with a firm glare on his face.

I huffed as I crossed my arms. I rolled my eyes and looked away. Finally. At least he had the sense to know that there's no way in hell I'm apologizing to him, teacher or not.

"You'll be doing the assignment alone," he said. I raised an eyebrow, ready to laugh. Did he really think I'll start bawling at that? Well, he's a bigger idiot than I thought.

" _And,"_ he started again while locking his eyes with mine. "I expect to see you at six after the final bell."

My head immediately snapped back to him in shock and confusion. "W-What?! For what?"

"Detention," he crossed his arms as he told me with a firm glare.

"W-What?!" I stammered. "D-Detention?! Are you serious?!"

I watched as his pompous glare softened into a victorious smirk. "Be late and you'll find your name on your final transcript for intolerable disciplinary behavior."

My jaw dropped at his threat. _Is he s-serious?!_ "You can't-"

"Another word out of you and I can speed up that process right now," he snapped as his eyes narrowed into an unforgiving tone.

I immediately shut up as my heart crashed repeatedly against my chest. I was pretty sure I was seen as a delinquent right now. Oh my god...

 _Oh my god..._ if my parents find out...I gulped. I don't even want to think about that. My parents are super strict about my studies. They're always breathing down my neck to be better. I was a total klutz and a D- student in middle school. The first time I scored such an awesome grade, I was grounded till I showed them an A+. That's a total year.

Even since then, I turned for the better and became cautious to never let my studies slip out of my hands. If they hear about this...

Deep shame filled my eyes as I wordlessly shut my eyes in humiliation and looked into my lap. I saw Mitzi turn around. "Ha, good luck in detention, _loser!_ " she smirked. I ignored her. There was a time where I wouldn't have let this bother me so much. But that was years ago. Now, I've grown and I'm mature. I'm a senior in college now and I can't have things like 'intolerable displinary behavior' on my transcript.

Tears filled my eyes at this torture. They threatened to spill in messy puddles but I held them back.

I looked at him with a death glare as he started teaching. I gripped my pen tightly, ignoring the way my knuckles turned pale white, as my eyes burned with hate. My normally light brown eyes turned red with fury. I'll show him. I'll show the bastard that it was a mistake to mess with me.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later...**_

 **~ 12:30 PM ~**

"I'll kill him!" I yelled as I paced around the bathroom. I was surrounded by three very strong women.

"Stella, you need to calm down," Layla said with a disapproving frown.

"Yeah, you're taking this way too far," Musa said as she crossed her arms.

I gasped as I looked at them. "I can't believe you're taking that son-of-a-bitch's side! You're supposed to be my best friends!"

Flora sighed. "And we are telling you as your best friends. I don't think Mr. Shields even remembers you. I observed him today after what you told us yesterday. He didn't even glance at you!"

"He humiliated me in front of everyone!" I hissed.

"Because you were being too loud," Layla retorted. She sighed. Her teal blue eyes blinked with sympathy. "Honestly...he didn't do anything that you didn't deserve. You have to admit that," she said softly again.

I stared at her, unable to believe that she just said that.

Musa placed an arm on my shoulder. "Stell...we know you're upset about what happened. But...maybe Flora's right. We were all drunk. I don't think he remembers you."

Oh no. He definitely does. Yesterday...when he called out my name for attendance, he _did_ look up from his book. For the _first_ time. "No way. He does remember me-" I started again but was cut off.

"Even if he does, then it's clear that he forgot about it. That night affected you but to him, it means nothing. It was just a one nightstand. Nothing more," Layla said.

Flora nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Don't make this a bigger issue than it already is."

Musa sighed. "If you keep this up, people are going to think that something's up between you two. They'll let it slide once or twice. But not after that."

"And something tells me that they don't know how to keep secrets like we do," Layla finished.

I glanced at the floor. In the back of my mind, I knew they were right. That night may have meant something to me, but to him...it meant _nothing._ Flora was right. He never spared me an extra glance nor did I ever catch him looking at me repeatedly.

 _Until today._

But that was only because I went an extra mile further to become the bitch of the year.

I crossed my arms and looked away, knowing they were right. But that didn't appease me. Not at all. Because...

I was dreading at the mere thought of detention.

* * *

 **~ 5:55 PM ~**

"I can't believe this," I muttered dreadfully under my breath. I raked a frustrated hand through my hair.

"Would you relax?!" Layla hit my head from behind.

"OWWW!" I howled as I rubbed the back of my head. I glared at her.

"Being a worrisome twit is exactly what got you in this predicament," Flora stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Go on now."

"Ugh fine. I'll see you guys for dinner," I told them. We're all sleeping over at Musa's as usual.

"I'll wait for you, if you want," Musa offered with a genuine smile. "Who knows? Maybe I'll eavesdrop too."

Despite tossing her a glare, I started to laugh with her. She really was the best of the best. "No, go. I'm the one who has detention, not you." Musa gave me a sympathetic hug before nodding.

I grabbed my bag and grudgingly went inside the building. Today was Tuesday. And that means the traditional game night with my best friends at Musa's place. And now I can't make it back in time. I resisted the urge to scream in anger. If I didn't have this nuisance to worry about, I'd be home right now. With a newfound anger, I climbed up the stairs, all the while taking two at a time. His office, as well as the rest of the teachers, was at the end of the hallway in a separate wing. Storming, I stomped left and right as I made my way to his room.

There weren't many lights still flickering around, so that nerved me a little. The door to his room is open like it was yesterday. With a small huff, I clutched my bag tighter as I stomped my way inside.

I saw the jerk sitting in his leather chair like a king.

He looked up the second I entered. He was on the phone with someone else. His expression grew into that sinful smirk of his as he studied my fuming face. "Uh uh," he said into the phone while locking his eyes with mine.

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for him to finish the call.

He suddenly laughed and for a moment, I faltered at that voice. I'll admit this when I'm not so angry at this guy: his laugh is literally the best sound I've ever heard in my life. Then I suddenly remembered the reason I'm here.

A two-hour detention filled with humiliation and sulking.

"I'll call you back soon," he suddenly said. With that, I heard him hang up the phone. I turned back to him while taking a deep breath.

"I'll admit," he smirked. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

I rolled my eyes. "Me neither, pal. But I'm here now, aren't I? Can I get this over with?!" I snapped.

"Impatient now, aren't we?" he said slowly as he stood up from his chair. He stood at the side of his table while looking at me with an unknown emotion. I stared at him speechlessly, growing a little uncomfortable at his gaze. After a long moment, he spoke up.

"What's your problem with me? You're not exactly subtle about your dislike towards me," he remarked.

I huffed and looked away. Doesn't he know why?!

He remarked with a smirk. "I'd like it if I didn't have students who don't know how to act their age in my class."

My jaw dropped once more at his accusation as I turned back to him with fury. There was a displeased frown on his face. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. Doesn't he really know why? It hasn't even been three days!

"You...!" I started to rant off again when he cut me off again.

"Try something like that _again_ and you'll find yourself having a _very_ difficult year with me," he snapped on cue. "Do I make myself clear?!" he growled as he took a step towards me.

His furious pools of dark coal made a shiver run down my back. I let out a short gasp as I found myself staring at him wordlessly.

"If you're asking me to apologize, you'll be asking in vain," I said stubbornly.

"...As you wish then. Sit in that chair. I don't want a peep out of you for the next two hours," he said as he pointed towards a group of chairs behind me. That's it. I've had it with his stupid bossy nature. First, it was ordering me around in the classroom like I'm a dog on a leash. Now, _this._

"Listen here, you!" I barked as I pointed an accusatory finger at him. "If you think I'm going to listen to you all year long, then you're wrong!" I screamed in livid anger. "How _DARE_ you insult me in front of my classmates?!" My face turned red with fury as I almost burst from the pent-up rage.

Lost in my little angry rant, I never noticed how he _very, very_ slowly walked towards me in a scarily calm manner.

I continued screaming while forming my hands into fists. I was nowhere near done with this guy. "Go to hell, Shields! I hope you rot-"

I was cut off when he suddenly grabbed my wrists. I let out a sharp, surprised cry when he slammed me hard against the door of his office. A bolt of pain ran through my spine at the sudden hit. In a swift manner, he kicked the door shut with his foot before pinning my wrists tightly against the sides of my head.

My heart toppled upon itself when I found myself staring closely at a pair of molten chocolate brown orbs. My breathing came out in short, quick gasps as I stood there dumbfounded. His calm gaze turned into a smirk that made my stomach churn and toes curl inwards. He leaned in closer as he looked at me as if he could see right through my soul. I held my breath when his chest brushed against mine.

I fell speechless instantly as my lips parted into a shocked 'oh'. I gulped slightly when my mouth went dry. He smirked at me like I'm a lost cause. Leaning further, I held my breath as our lips came closer. Just when I thought he was about to kiss me, he redirected them over to my cheek.

"I'm sorry, you were saying something?" he whispered tauntingly against the shell of my ear, making my mouth go instantly dry for the umpteeth time. I gulped as I suddenly started to remember the feel of his arms around me _that_ night...

* * *

 **Once again, I want to thank _everyone_ who took the time to read/review/both! _Thank you so much :)_**


	3. Game On

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

 _Just a little note for some of you:_

 _Please **DO NOT** write reviews exclusively telling to update other stories. Those kind of exclusive reviews don't belong here and I'll usually not pay attention to them. If you want me to update a particular story, please write it on the comments section of that story itself. That'll help me assess on what to update next. _

_Thank you (:_

* * *

 **~ 6:10 PM ~**

"Listen here, you!" I barked as I pointed an accusatory finger at him. "If you think I'm going to listen to you, then you're wrong!" I screamed in livid anger. "How _DARE_ you insult me in front of my classmates?!" My face turned red with fury as I almost burst from the pent-up rage.

Lost in my little angry rant, I never noticed how he _very, very_ slowly walked towards me in a scarily calm manner.

I continued screaming while forming my hands into fists. "Go to hell, Shields! I hope you rot-"

I was cut off when he suddenly grabbed my wrists. I let out a sharp cry when he slammed me hard against the door of his office. A bolt of pain ran through my spine at the sudden hit. In a swift manner, he kicked the door shut with his foot before pinning my wrists tightly against the sides of my head.

My heart toppled upon itself when I found myself staring closely at a pair of molten chocolate brown orbs. My breathing came out in short, quick gasps as I stood there dumbfounded. His calm gaze turned into a smirk that made my stomach churn and toes curl inwards. He leaned in closer as he looked at me as if he could see right through my soul. I held my breath when his chest brushed against mine.

"I'm sorry, you were saying something?" he whispered tauntingly against the shell of my ear, making my mouth go instantly dry. I gulped as I suddenly started to remember the feel of his arms around me _that_ night.

I started to hyperventilate at our proximity. His smirk taunted me as he looked down on me smugly. "W-What a-a-are you d-doing?!" I squeaked, somehow managing to finish the goddamn sentence.

His eyes danced with amusement. "I couldn't hear you earlier...so please. Finish what you were saying," he teased.

I glared at his audacity as my eyes glowed fierily. "L-Let me go, Shields!" I snapped while struggling in his vice grip. Damn, he was strong! But the good thing was I didn't stutter like a fool this time! Yay me!

...Sort of.

He simply eyed with me like I was some sort of clown. I wanted to slap the arrogance right off of him but he was just too strong! Damn his stupid strength! _Those muscles though..._ I mentally slapped myself. Hello, this is a fight here!

"I swear I'll scream if you don't let go of me now!" I threatened him while shooting a dark glare.

He chuckled before opening his lips once more. He leaned closer to me and stopped just below my ear. His lips were just a brush away from my skin, not really touching, but it was enough to send a part of me to this divine ecstasy that I couldn't explain. _Yeah,_ not the part I was proud of having but still...

"You mean the way you screamed my name that night?" he whispered in my ear while his chest rumbled with a deep chuckle. My voice died in my throat as I silently gasped while my eyes widened with surprise. So, he _did_ remember. I mean, I always knew he remembered but I didn't really think he'd bring that up. I bit my lip because that comment hit a nerve.

I turned my head the other way in shame. My eyes started to glisten but this time it was out of fright. The mere thought that he saw me without any clothes on was enough for me to be afraid of him. I started to hyperventilate a little. God, I was gonna have a panic attack if I didn't go away from here.

He chuckled once more before pulling his head back from my shoulder. He arched his head slightly towards the way I turned and smirked. "You know...you look really different from the photos I took of you..." he said with a teasing smile.

My eyes widened to the size of saucers before my head snapped to face him. "P-Photos?! What photos?!" I squeaked automatically as a chilled shiver ran down my spine.

He sighed dramatically. If I wasn't close to crying, I'd be kicking the one place no man wanted a woman to kick. "Hmm...let's see...oh, you know," he started airily like it was no big deal. I could tell he was really enjoying himself. "Men like certain photos of women, sweetheart," he whispered while allowing his cool breath to fan over my face. "Guess you were too drunk to notice."

I gaped at him in fear. Tears clouded my eyes instantly because I was scared. By 'certain' photos, I was sure that he meant...

He took pictures of me when I was... _naked._ He took pictures of _us._ I sniffled. What if he recorded me too? What if he recorded _us_ while we...

A few tears threatened to slip past my eyes as I stared at the sick bastard. "Y-You...!" I stuttered. He simply smirked and stepped back suddenly. He freed my wrists and allowed me to breathe finally after a whole eternity. He coolly placed his hands into his pockets before strolling back over to his desk.

"Let _that_ be a warning. Disrupt my class once again and you'll find yourself sitting in more detentions like these," he said nonchalantly while leaning against his desk. He crossed his arms and crossed over his ankles one over the other stylishly. I blinked rapidly, still shell-shocked.

"Please give me the photos," I asked him teary-eyed while begging him silently.

He smirked before coming over to me. He leaned towards me once more. "Not yet, sweetheart. Actually...how about never? They're for me to keep," he smiled. "Now be a good girl in class and _maybe...just maybe_ I'll think about it."

 _Class!?_ Is this guy for real?! I'm never stepping foot in his stupid class again! There's no way I'll be able to look at him with anything other than fear.

He stepped back coolly and walked over to the chair behind his desk. He sat in it before drawing in closer to the table. Picking up his pen, he started to write something in some document that I could care less about.

He suddenly stopped writing and looked up at me. "By the way...you should've kept the course change form," he smirked.

I hollowly stared at him. Tears clouded my eyes again but I wiped them away with the back of my sleeves before he can see them. I wasn't going to allow him to see me cry. I can't believe this. I was being blackmailed. Heh. I can't believe I'm being blackmailed. I sniffled at the new turn of events. In fact, he already has a full porn video with me as the star heroine, so why did this matter?

"Stella," I heard a hard and steely voice.

I looked up shakily because I was scared of what other tricks he might have up his sleeve. Tears swirled mercilessly in my eyes as my cheeks burned red with humiliation. He sat in his chair with that smug air of confidence once more.

"You're dismissed. You can leave," he said while returning back to his own work.

For a second, I actually had this tiniest ray of hope that he was going to at least _consider_ giving me those photos. But he squashed that little bubble of hope mercilessly under his feet like it was no big deal at all. I picked my bag up and wiped the streaming, endless tears with my sleeves. I started to leave because this room started to suffocate me.

I opened the door and started to step outside when I heard my name once again. I turned around once more but didn't meet his gaze. I simply stared at the floor brokenly. It was only the second day and this year had already turned out to be a nightmare.

He rolled his eyes. "That night didn't mean anything. You were just a girl that I used for my own satisfaction. Nothing else. To put it bluntly, you were just a toy that I used to satisfy my needs."

As if trying to prove his point, I watched him take a piece of paper. With a cruel smirk, he crumpled it tightly into a fist and threw it in the trash can.

For some reason, that little demonstration of his hurt. I didn't know why. His harsh voice was really unforgiving and it stung a chord somewhere inside me. I was just a...toy. _Nothing else._ I was just a use-and-throw tissue paper that has already served its purpose. I just...I can't believe-

"Dismissed," he said in a cold, hard voice that sent another chill down my spine.

I didn't need to be told twice in order to leave. I instantly stepped out of his office with tear-filled eyes. The hallway was empty so thankfully, no one noticed my distressed face. I immediately dashed into the nearest restroom.

I checked under the stalls and all around to make sure that there was no one with me. When I realized that I'm alone, tears started to flow out of my eyes in rapid buckets. I started to cry into my hands, trying not to scream in fear. The mere thought that my own teacher saw me without clothes was enough to make my skin crawl with fear. But the fact that he took photos of me was even more frightening.

I cried endlessly because I was truly, truly afraid. What if he took a video too? A man who can take photos of a woman is more than capable to capture her in a recording. What if he posted it online? What if he already shared it with his friends? I stared dead ahead into the mirror with red, frightened eyes. I refuse to cry in front of him. I refuse to show him that I'm weak. And I _refuse,_ I repeat, I _absolutely_ refuse to let him blackmail me for his own amusement.

I'll get the photos back. I don't care if I have to ransack his house or burn it to the ground. But I'll _definitely_ get them back.

And then...

I'll teach the sick bastard a lesson he'll _never_ forget.

My eyes turned a brilliant red, but this time, it wasn't out of fear. It was out of anger. _Pure, raw anger._

"Game on, Shields," I hissed as I stared at myself in the mirror.

* * *

 **~ My House - 7:00 PM ~**

"Hi, mom," I greeted my mother as I started to climb up the stairs. I was super tired and I didn't want to see my mother right now. In fact, I don't want to see anyone right now. I want to be left alone.

"Hey, sweetie," my mother smiled as she looked up from her phone. "Why're you home so late?"

"Oh. Uh. I had to see a teacher for a few doubts," I lied immediately. It wasn't a total lie. I was just managing...with a _fib._ I really had to see that jerk because he threatened me with my transcripts. Oh and he gave me a big shock too. Heh. Who could forget that? Plus I had to take the bus and walk a little to get here since Musa left long back.

"Oh okay. Musa called, by the way. She was wondering where you were. The girls are waiting for your usual game night."

I nodded. "I'll call them. And mom, I already ate," I lied. I hopped up the stairs, taking two at a time. I pulled my phone and irritably sent them a text, telling them that I was tired and I just wanted to sleep. In truth, I was in no mood for a game. My appetite died a multiple times already and I felt sick to the stomach. That cheeky son of a bitch ruined this entire year for me so badly that I wanted to kill him.

I entered my room before locking it shut behind me. I calmly walked into my room before sitting casually on my bed. I stayed silent for a few moments before this new rage consumed me. I took my pillow and screamed as loudly as I could into it without attracting anybody's attention.

Hot, angry tears rolled down my cheeks as I furiously chucked the pillow against the wall, showing no mercy on the poor thing. I collapsed on my bed and cried into the mattress. I never felt so humiliated and so...so helpless before. What do I do?! What do I do?!

I let out a few more sobs as the growing lumps in my throat choked me. I didn't know for how long I cried like a lost soul because by the time I was done, my body felt like dead weight and I felt just about ready to pass out.

...

* * *

 _ **Hours later...**_

 **~ 4:30 AM ~**

 _"You're really handsome and hot," I mused dreamily while clinging onto his neck._

 _"Why, thank you," he smirked while effortlessly maintaining his death grip on my waist._

 _"Oh! Do you like me, Brandon?" I laughed as I swayed to the beat of the music, completely out of my mind._

I let out a sharp gasp as I jolted awake. I jerked and sat up straight only to find myself staring blankly at absolute darkness. I looked over at the digital clock that rested on my nightstand.

It blinked eerily in bright red and flashed with _4:33 AM._

"What the hell was that...?" I asked myself while clutching my head tightly. I blinked rapidly in shock at the dream I just had. But it didn't seem like a dream...

It seemed very much real and more like _deja vu._ My eyes started to water again because I refused to accept what was happening with me. I remembered a small piece of what happened that night. I tried my best to remember afterwards, but I couldn't. I was so drunk out of my mind that any hope for memory recollection was impossible.

"Dear God...what have I done?" I whispered into the night, hoping and prayed for an answer to this.

I don't know how long I can live like this. The guilt is too much to bear, the shame is too much to handle, and the burden is too much to carry. As if none of those are enough...I have to see his face _every. single. day. and_ pretend like it doesn't bother me at all.

I sniffled into my hands, hoping against hope that today will be different.

I need to get my hands on those photos. At _any_ cost. I don't care how and I don't care where.

But I _will_ get them ultimately.

...

* * *

 **~ The Next Day - 7:00 AM ~**

"Stella, honey! You're late for school! Are you awake yet?!"

I groaned towards the bedroom door. I haven't slept all night at all because I keep have freakish nightmares about him raping the hell out of me. Tears glistened at the brim of my eyes. _He has photos of me, he has photos of me..._

The same sentence repeated itself in my mind over and over again. I could barely blink a wink, let alone sleep all night.

"Stella, open the door!" my mom shouted from outside.

I nearly screeched for her to leave me the hell alone, but she'll find out that something was definitely up. I, for one, don't plan on telling my folks that I slept with a random guy, woke up in a random bed, and finally saw the same guy in my class who'll be grading my homework for this year.

Yeah... _nope._

I dragged myself out of bed with a dead expression. My mom's shouting was honestly intolerable right now. I shakily turned the knob and twisted it before opening it.

My mom gasped at my sight. "Sweetheart, what happened to you? Were you crying?"

I widened my eyes, clearly having forgotten at washing my face before opening the door. No, I can't tell my mom. I just can't tell that I have a psycho haunting me. It would cause more trouble. "No, no." I clutched my head for emphasis and sniffled like I have something going on. "I think I'm down with the flu..." I made my voice a little deeper to convince her.

"Mom, I don't think I can go to school today," I said while making my eyes even droopier than before and sniffling harder.

My mom touched my face, clearly convinced. She looked at me with sympathy. "Sweetie, you just take rest, okay? I'll make you some hot soup meanwhile."

I nodded, feeling a little victory dance going inside of me. I closed the door before walking back towards my bed again.

I had no energy or strength to see that pervert's face this morning. My eyes clouded with tears immediately because I had no idea what to do. I really didn't.

I don't know how to get those photos back. They could be anywhere now. His computer, his email, and whatnot.

I racked my mind to think of a way. I mean, I could sneak into his home and steal his computer. I cringed, knowing that they're most likely all on his phone.

My eyes widened with hope when a light bulb went off in my mind.

What if I steal something REALLY important of his and ask him to trade? I frowned immediately when I realized that I don't know ANYTHING about him other than the fact he screwed me.

I mashed my face into my hands. "Ugh," I groaned, resisting the urge to scream.

I started to panic but the rational part of me shouted to me. I need to focus. Panicking and crying won't get me anywhere. I need a plan and a few backup plans. Because I'm such a klutz, I'll most likely screw up my primary plan, so I'll need a few secondary ones in case the first one goes haywire.

I suddenly gasped when my mother barged inside my room. "Mom!" I exclaimed, startled.

My mother looked bewildered. "The door was unlocked, so I thought-"

I rubbed my forehead. "Nevermind. I was just really out of it."

My mom sat beside me and touched my forehead. "Hmm, you don't have a fever. Honey, do you want me to stay? I can put a leave-"

My eyes widened. "No," I said immediately before my mom looked at me strangely. I put on a fake happy face instantly and hugged her. "No, don't. Go to work, I'll be fine."

She smiled and stroked my hair. I closed my eyes because that feels so good. I suddenly felt like crying. Sleeping in my mother's lap made me feel innocent and happy and I wished so badly to tell her how tormented and tortured I feel right now.

But I can't.

As her daughter, I know that she'll be SEVERELY disappointed in me. I can't bear that. I love my parents way too much to do that to them.

"You sure?" my mom asked in concern.

 _No,_ my subconscious pleaded. "Yeah. I'll be fine," I mumbled in a choked voice

My mother nodded. "Well, I put some soup on the stove for you. Drink it and sleep for a while, okay? You'll feel better. I'll come back at noon to check up again."

My eyes clouded at the love in my mom's voice. _Home._ I picked my head off her lap and hugged her tightly. "I love you, mom," I whispered weakly.

She smiled at me and rubbed my back. "Love you more, my sweetest baby girls. Always."

We hugged for a while before we finally pulled away. She smiled before leaving. I wanted to scream to her that I didn't want her to go. I want to be safe and forget the rest of the world.

I want to forget _that_ night. Tears fell down my cheeks again. I wish I never got detention. I wish I never yelled at him like that. It was already hard facing him knowing that I slept with him, but to know that he has my pictures...I can't live with that.

I have to do something.

Sitting around in my room with a mopey face isn't gonna work.

I quietly paid attention and sat still impatiently until my mom left for work.

After what felt like an eternity, I saw her car pulling out of the driveway of our home before swerving onto the streets.

I hopped off my bed with a newfound resolve.

It was already obvious that I was gonna bunk school today. And by the time I get ready and whatnot, I'll already be way too late. So there was no point in going there now. Bunking was so much better than going there and glaring at that bastard.

 _Anyways._

I flew to the bathroom and did what every twenty year old would do in the mornings. I showered and put on the least revealing clothes I had. I felt so self-conscious of myself today, for some reason.

I checked myself out in the mirror. My outfit consisted of black jeans as well as a dark denim shirt. I tossed my long hair into a high pony tail before deeming myself fit for today.

I applied on a little makeup to hide the dark circles and bags from last night.

God, he's gonna pay for this!

 _I'll make sure of it._

 _ **Fifteen minutes later...**_

"Ma'am, I've been driving for the last ten minutes and you haven't told me where to go!" the Uber driver I called looked at me through the mirror with frustration. I mean, who can blame him? I called a taxi without knowing where to go.

 _Why can't my parents just give me a damn car?!_ It would make my life so much easier!

I was trying to scroll through my texts with Musa. I shared my location to her a few days ago which was exactly where his residence was. My eyes blinked with hope when I saw that the location was still there!

"Here! Take me here!" I shouted at him a little too happily while showing him the address on my phone.

The driver, spooked at my crazy ass, nodded frantically before pressing his foot on the pedal. I paid close attention to where we were going, so that I'll know next time. I barely paid any attention when Musa drove me to her house that day.

Thirty to forty minutes later, the driver pulled up into a residential area and a white house came into view. I paled instantly because I recognized the two-story building easily.

My knuckles turned sickly white as the driver approached the house.

"Wait! Stop here," I told him urgently while asking him to pull over a few houses behind. I wasn't going to just waltz in there. From a distance, the house looked like an overgrown monster, waiting to swallow me into its abode.

Dear Lord...help.

I gave the taxi his money and change before he left on his way. I stood in the middle of the road like a total stupid, not knowing what to do.

My experience in spy movies told me that I needed to do some recon. I'm gonna assume that he's living alone. From here, I see no car, so that means he's not home. Yay! He's probably at college now.

In that case, what the hell was I waiting for?!

My feet moved faster towards the white house and soon I was running. I ran past two hours in a whiz before standing before his lawn. I crossed my fingers and just hoped that the neighbors mind their own business because I'm about to do a day-time burglary.

I skipped across the neatly trimmed lawn before checking out the backyard. Good. No car in the back either, so he's definitely not home. I sincerely hoped that he was one of those foolish idiots who'd leave a spare key in a flower pot or something. I went towards the backyard where it was a little more isolated. It was a big yard surrounded by trees, so I won't look like a total intruder here.

I approached the back door. I glared at the obstacle. If I had super strength, I'd so bust this thing down!

"Heh. If I had super strength, I wouldn't be in this position in the first place," I grimaced to myself as I looked around for a little metallic key. I checked under the mat, knowing it was one of the most common places to hide a key. To my disappointment, it wasn't there. My panic and distress only heightened when I scoured around the lawn looking under rocks and flower pots.

I bit my lip as my heart sunk in dismay. My eyes watered because I refused to entertain the possibility that maybe...he wasn't the type to leave a key somewhere.

I started to sniffle because my only hope was tarnished. _Again._ This was a waste of time, energy, and hope. But I refuse to give in to the sadistic bastard who wanted to ruin my life. I blinked back the tears before going back to the front lawn again.

I think I'm gonna call it a day. I'll just pretend I have the flu, go home, and drink that soup on the stove. As I approached the road again, I stopped in my tracks suddenly and turned around once more in thought. I haven't checked the front of the house.

...

I contemplated about checking the porch out. I bit my lip. What if it wasn't there? The disappointment was just too much to harbor. And...if it was...? Then...then I could be free!

I made my mind. It was worth a look. I came this far anyways, so why not? Before I could change my mind, I took a deep breath and walked towards the porch. I climbed up the set of stairs before checking under the mat. I grimaced instantly when there was literally nothing there except for wet dirt.

I sighed. It wasn't there. I just have to go and come back after finding another way.

With each and every search, my disappointment dropped into another low level. Another minute and one of the neighbors will be sure to catch me trying to ransack this house. I bit my lip.

 _The mailbox._

I'll check that one place before packing my goods and leaving. I crossed my fingers as I lifted the lid. _Please, please, please!_ I prayed hopefully while inserting my hand inside and letting it roam.

My breath dropped when I felt something small and cold touch my index. I resisted the urge to break out into happy tears when I realized that it was indeed a key! I pulled the thing out before staring at it like a pirate finding his treasure.

I looked up and laughed happily. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, God!" I laughed madly to myself before trying to insert it into the door. To my happiness, it surprisingly fit and worked! I squeaked with glee before entering the home. I closed it behind me and placed the key on a table beside me.

I broke out into a little dance right there. "Yaaayyyyyyy! Whoooooooo!" I screamed happily while jumping up and down in excitement. I'm so awesome! I'm so amazing! My life rules! Gaaaahhhh!

I broke into his house and I had no guilt whatsoever. My first felony, actually, and I was dancing like an idiot.

My happiness knew no bounds as I twirled myself in the living room.

Now. All I needed to do was maybe find his laptop or a treasure of his. Or wait. I can take this freaking key and lock the house. Ha, that'll teach him and he'll sleep on the lawn!

I grimaced at the unlikely scenarios my imagination brewed these days.

Ugh.

I went inside the home while looking around for anything interesting or suspicious. I was surprised and a little impressed as well. Boys are known for their pigsty living style. But not this guy. He was a bachelor, yet...he's really clean and ordered. Nice.

I instantly rushed upstairs to the master bedroom. It was a pretty big house for one person and the home was really nice to be in.

I stopped at the foot of the bedroom as my body burned with a cold sweat. My breathing came out in short, labored gasps. This was it. This was the _exact_ bedroom I woke up in. I stepped inside with wobbly legs while tears sprung to my eyes. _How could I have been so foolish?_

I sniffled and wiped away the waterworks with the back of my sleeve. Now wasn't the time. Now wasn't really the time to do anything but search.

I bit my lip and stared at the bed like it was some hideous monster. I stared at it, completely terrified out of my mind. I suddenly felt cold and exposed. _It's okay. It's okay._ I tried to calm myself before taking a few extra long deep breaths.

"Okay. What can I steal that worth's a fortune...?" I mused while looking around for tapping my chin. I hide all my junk in my bedroom, so I'm guess he'll do the same? I mean, we all love our bedrooms, right? Cuddle up on a bed and get squished with blankets while watching a good ol' movie and drinking hot chocolate.

 _Ahh..._

I slapped myself awake and went back to reality. I went over to check his drawers. My cheeks instantly turned red which traveled all the way back to my ears as I stared at his underwear and boxers. I gulped and instantly closed it. Yeah no. I'm not stealing undies. That ain't happening.

I went over to a desk that was pushed against a corner. I grimaced when all I found was stationary stuff. I pulled open the drawers and saw a few books inside. I pulled a book out and flipped through the pages to search the inside. Who knows? Maybe he hid 'em there.

I suddenly gasped when I felt a roar of engine pull up into the driveway. I dropped the book instantly and I let out a small scream in shock. I ran over to the window in full-blown panic. My eyes peeled open in a jolt when I saw Shields through the windshield of his car. "OHHHH SHIT!" I screeched to myself as I started to run around the room in panic.

"Oh good lord!" I frantically whispered. I twirled left and right to see if anything was out of order. I ran towards the desk and placed the book back before slamming the drawers shut.

 _The back door!_ I gasped as I slowly tip-toed out of the bedroom and approached the stairs. I descended down a few stairs slowly but also quickly. I let out a surprised squeak when I heard the front door open. With another horrified gulp, I ran back upstairs without making the stairs squeak.

My nerves started to shake as I went to his bedroom again. My legs quivered left and right as they threatened to give away into total isolation of fear. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, OMG!" I cried to myself, wondering what the heck I should do! My heart pounded in my chest in the fastest pace I've ever experienced. I can't stand. I can't speak. I can't move. I felt like my heart was being squeezed into a tiny little ball because I can't breathe.

"What the hell is he doing here right now?!" I whispered to myself as I struggled to breathe. I think this is what a panic attack feels like. My body felt dizzy and so heavy that I want to collapse. I want to run like hell for my life but my feet stood frozen. I think I'm starting to tunnel vision as well. My vision blurred as I struggled not to faint.

I tiptoed slightly and approached the railing to gauge his behavior. I stared at the devil downstairs as he stood in the living room, deep in thought about something. Oh my god, does he know?! Did I leave something downstairs?! No, pleaseeeee!

"Oh sweet, baby Lord Jesus! Please save me and I'll visit church every Sunday!" I prayed desperately. I hoped that monster downstairs left soon. I don't know for long I can stay awake like that. And he's standing there like that like a total statue.

I silently gasped and fell back a little when I saw him raise his head up. I tiptoed back to the bedroom while making zero noise.

I'm a total creepy tiptoer. I'm kind of an expert on walking around undetected.

 _All those late nights I spent stealing extra cookies from the kitchen..._

My breathing grew frantic and shallow when I heard him come upstairs. _What was he doing here?!_ I thought in total fear. I didn't expect him to come at this time! That's why I was celebrating of having the house to myself!

I looked around for somewhere to hide. If I didn't, who knows what the hell is gonna happen now?! _Shit!_

I bit my lip and sighed a little in relief when I saw his walk-in closet. I stealthily walked over there. The secret about being clandestine is to be as calm as possible. The more you're tense, the more likely you are to make mistakes. But it was kind of hard to do that when you feel like you're gonna die any second.

I shakily turned the knob very, very slowly. He's almost at the top of the stairs and my blood pulsed and pounded rapidly at the abrupt news. I slipped into his closet undetected. I moved to close the door but stopped immediately and sunk back when I saw his head enter. I gulped and slipped into the darkness of the little room.

I tried to breathe as steadily as possible. His closet was lined with suits, jackets, shirts, and pants. When I heard his footsteps move about the room, I moved into his closets and disappeared behind them. Even if he accidentally opened the goddamn room, then I'll at least stay hidden. I hope. Fingers crossed!

I sunk into the fabrics of his clothes. I wasn't gonna admit it to myself but the scent on these clothes calmed me down a little. Just a little. His scent was a combination of earth and... _sandalwood,_ I thought a little curiously. I actually...liked it. _A lot._ And also, the fresh smell of laundry, soap, and fabric softener filled the air as I inhaled his clothes like the creep that I'm currently being now.

I jerked in my makeshift seat when I heard his phone ring. I shushed myself to stay quiet. Why should I be surprised if his phone rings? Anyways.

"Hey, beautiful," I heard his sexy (god, hit me) and deep voice echo through the room. I glared viciously at his general direction.

He has a freaking girlfriend and he still slept with me?!

GOD, THAT GIRL DESERVES SOOOO MUCH BETTER!

OH MY LORD, THAT...THAT...THAT _JERK!_

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," his voice dropped into a gentle one. I scoffed. Yeah right. That poor girl is gonna cry her heart out if she finds out that her boyfriend is a nit-picky, back-stabbing, cheating son of a bitch!

God...once I get my hands on those photos, I swear to god...I'll look for every possible way to make his life a living hell. The first thing to do is go and tattletale on this guy to that poor girl who probably has a lot of hopes of him.

"I love you too," he said. "Bye." I could practically hear the smile in his voice. I scoffed again. Honestly. This guy should be ashamed of himself.

Other than having balls and a long thing that I refuse to pronounce, I don't know what else he has to qualify himself as a _'man'_.

Ugh.

Why can't I have slept with a nicer guy instead? This guy is a total douche.

I sighed, wondering why the heck I'm suddenly interested in him. _God, man, just get out already!_ I prayed.

I listened closely for at least a hint to get out of this hell hole. I'm not as panicked as before, so I could think a little straight. I strained my ears a little when I heard him disappear behind another door.

I think that's the bathroom?

I stood up and stepped out from his humongous sets of clothes. Through the little gap I left open a while ago (thank god I did!), I peeked into the room and made sure that he was nowhere in sight. I sighed hugely in relief when I heard him in the bathroom.

 _That's my cue._

I don't think this guy is gonna leave, so all I have is a bathroom break to get the hell out of here.

I'm never, I repeat, I'm never stepping foot into his stupid house without checking his schedule! This tension was just not worth it.

With a tense grin on my face, I collected myself and stepped out of the closet before tiptoeing ever so slowly out of the bedroom. I don't know why but when I did after like ten seconds, I felt like I could finally breathe. But it wasn't enough. No, it was nowhere near enough. I needed to get out.

I kept my ear open for any unwanted sounds before breezing down the stairs as quickly as I can without making any noise. I clutched my purse close to me before breathing calmly. I honestly can't believe myself. I wasn't even hide-walking! I don't think hide-walking is a freaking hyphenated word but it's the art of walking while hiding. Instead, I was cruising through the living room like I owned this place.

Not intentional, but still.

My smile blew wider when I saw the front door growing ever so close to me. I resisted the urge to break out in pure joy. My first trespassing ever and it actually went really well.

... _NOT!_

I jumped a few feet in the air when my phone suddenly went off like a maniac. "OH SHIT! NO, NO, NO, NO!" I hissed while scrambling into my sling bag and reaching for the damn thing!

That's it! That's all it took for me to go completely nuts.

I entered into my full-blown panic mode! GAHHHH! OMG! OMFG! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I grabbed my phone out and instantly switched it off, not even bothering to glance at the caller.

Well, here's to the mental suicide note of mine:

 _The only person responsible for my death is the dumb bitch who just called me now. I hope they get a life sentence._

Well, shit, that's my cue to leave. I don't care if he knows someone intruded his house, but I was soooo through here! I grabbed the door knob frantically and moved to switch it when I suddenly froze.

"See, I _knew_ I didn't leave my keys on the table," a deep voice smirked from upstairs. I gulped. My nerves shook violently and so did my hands. I slowly turned around to see none other than Shields smirking nefariously from upstairs. He was leaning on the railing and his eyes penetrated through mine like he could see through my soul.

I instantly started to hyperventilate in fear as I stood there frozen. So he knew. That's why he stood like a rock for a few minutes earlier downstairs. I watched him descend down the stairs slowly and tauntingly in a dark navy, crisp dress shirt and black formal pants. In any other occasion, I would've thought he was the hottest man alive to walk on this planet. But, I was shaking so badly that I was sure I looked ready to pee in my pants. _Embarassing really -_-_

I backed myself against the door when he finally reached down at the bottom of the stairs. He didn't break the smirk nor the eye contact and I felt myself unable to look away with fear. I couldn't even blink as he neared closer to me before stopping a few feet away.

"I don't know where you live, Ms. Solaria, but I'm certain it's not this one," he smirked while leaning against the wall and crossing his ankles over the other.

"..." My voice died in my throat as my body shook with palpitated shudders. Oh my good lord. I can't believe this. Will he call the cops?! I panicked immediately at the thought.

"I don't think you understood my question. What the hell were you doing in my house?" he smirked again, not at all fazed by the fact there was a freaker intruder in the house. If it was me, I'd scream my lungs and call 911 pronto. But he stood near the railing and talked to me in a satirical manner.

"I...I..." I stammered like a freak. I watched him run his eyes up and down my body and I suddenly felt my face grow hot. I felt naked and so exposed even though I was fully clothed. He cocked his slightly and glanced at me expectantly.

"I-I-I was j-j-j-just leav-ving!" I squeaked.

He raised an eyebrow at my answer before chuckling slightly. "Don't act smart with me, Ms. Solaria _._ What. Were. You. Doing. Here?" he asked again with that same smirk on his face.

I can tell that he was REALLY enjoying this. He was getting a kick out of my emotions going all over the place. _Why that little arrogant prick!_

I couldn't tolerate it anymore. Looking at him made me feel even more terrified. I could barely breathe, let alone stand.

I gasped a little too faster when his feet stood in an upright position and he started moving towards me. He didn't even blink nor take any mercy on me while walking towards me. I could feel his shadow cover mine as he stopped just a foot away from me. It made me feel all the more scared as he gazed down at me with a small, victorious smirk. I felt just as vulnerable as I probably did that night.

"I don't like silent answers, _Stella,_ " he said firmly while placing his hands into his pockets. I gasped when he called me by my first name. It made me feel all the more impuissant. I've never been more afeared or intimidated by a man before now.

"Please just give me the photos, Mr. Shields," I pleaded for him to comply. I was too exhausted and felt too hopeless for my own good. Tears brimmed near my lashes. _Please, please, please!_

"What photos?" he asked innocently with an evil little smirk.

"Don't play games with me, please," I begged him. "Please just give them to me."

"Hmm...since you asked so nicely..." he trailed off and I felt a small hope. My eyes shimmered a little happily. Maybe I misunderstood him so badly!

He continued with the same lazy tone. "...I'll _also_ give you an answer nicely. _NO,"_ he smiled. "I'm going to keep them with me."

And just like that, my eyes lost their light. I felt anger, hurt, and pain bubble inside of me. _How dare he?!_ Does he really think he can play with someone's emotions to this extent?!

"You bastard," I whispered lethally, teary-eyed. "I'm gonna call the police on you!" I screamed lividly as tears threatened to coat my cheeks.

He raised an amused eyebrow at my outburst. "Shouldn't that be my line? Sweetheart, you're in _my_ house without _my_ permission."

I wished to punch him at his twisted logic. "Why, you...! I'll tell them you're blackmailing me!"

At my answer, he started to laugh which, of course, made me all the more furious. "Blackmail? As far as I recall, I didn't threaten or terrorize you with phone calls now, did I?" he smirked. "I'm sure the police will be interested to know why you broke into someone else's house first. And I can deny that I _ever_ took photos of you."

I blinked at him as he turned the tables on me. He had no fear at all. _None whatsoever._ How is that possible?

"Be my guest. Call the police. If, by any rare chance, I'm going to jail as well, who knows? Maybe we'll be cellmates," he smirked. "Think that'll be fun?"

I blinked back tears because he was clearly trying to break me. And it was working. The courage I had before coming here slowly dissipated as he stood confidently in front of me. I no longer had the resolve or strength to hold back my tears. They brushed freely past my eyes as I looked at him pleadingly.

"Please. Please! I'll do anything! _Anything!"_ I begged. I was scared. Deliriously scared. Those photos are worth so much more than just pictures. He can show them to his friends or other sickos and...and...I can't allow that. I can't allow my self-respect to be put on public display.

"Please!" I cried.

He took a long and hard look at me and that raised my hopes once more. But then again...he had a consistent habit of crushing my hopes under his stinking foot. He took a hand out from his pocket before placing it to a side of my head. He leaned in and that caused my eyes to widen and immediately plaster myself against the wall.

"Anything?" he smirked.

I blinked. I didn't expect this. Is he really considering what I told him? But I didn't care. I don't care what he asked as long as I get back what I asked for.

I nodded vigorously. "Yes! Yes! I'll do anything!"

"Okay...I have two conditions in that case," he lazily drawled. "Scratch that, I have three."

I wiped away the tears and nodded as I listened.

"One...while you're in my class, you'll treat me with courtesy and respect. And I'll treat you the same way, of course," he smirked.

 _Okay._ That was easy.

I nodded immediately in agreement. "Yes, Mr. Shields," I said.

He smirked. "Good. As for the second one..." he trailed off before his expression turned suddenly serious. _"Apologize."_

 _Huh?_

I blinked. "What?"

"Go and jump off a cliff or apologize to me," he said with a menacing growl on his face. _"NOW."_

I gasped when I realized that he just quoted the exact words I screamed before throwing myself into detention yesterday. Humiliation sizzled against my skin as more tears streamed in.

 _..._

I shut my eyes tightly and sniffled. "I'm s-sorry, Mr. Shields."

"I don't think I quite heard it, Ms. Solaria," he said as his playfulness and amusement returned. He leaned in even closer to me and I could feel his cool breath fan over my face.

I opened my eyes and silently pleaded for him to not do this to me. But he didn't listen. "Please..." I whispered in agony.

His amusement left him and a threatening glare donned his face again. "You better be glad that I'm not making you apologize in front of everyone," he hissed, making me flinch. I sniffled and nodded. "I'm s-sorry," I repeated once again, louder this time.

"Again!" he growled.

"I'M SORRY!" I cried out in agony while more tears cascaded down my cheeks. _This guy and his dinosaur-sized ego..._ I swear that I'll get my revenge a thousand times worse than this.

He finally smirked in satisfaction. "Now that's like a good girl," he mused.

I didn't need his freaking compliment. "What's next?" I asked teary-eyed.

"Hmm?" he lazily drawled.

 _God...I hate this guy so much._ Let those photos land in my hands and I'll personally transport him to hell.

"The third condition. What is it?" I repeated again with a little edge in my tone.

His smirk only widened as he leaned in further. I backed myself as farthest as I could from him but it's kinda hard when there's a concrete wall behind your back that refused to move. He redirected his lips to my ear but didn't touch me.

I wondered what the hell he was trying to do. But I got my answer soon. His next words made my brain lose all focus as my eyes bugged out completely to the size of saucers. His whisper sent a chill running up and down my spine as my body went slack on the spot.

 _"Spend a night with me."_

 **...**

* * *

 **I had so much fun writing this chapter! I normally don't feel this ecstatic while writing my stories but for some reason, this chapter really turned me on and NOT in the sexual way. It turned me to a hyperactive little five-year old. Haha. Anyways.**

 **I** _ **hope**_ **you guys enjoyed it? I** _ **hope.**_

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **SeaEmerald**_


	4. A Night in the Devil's Arms

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

 _ **Thank you! Thank you guys for all of your wonderful reviews ^_^! Honestly, you guys make my day :D!**_

* * *

 **~ 9:40 AM ~**

"The third conditon. What is it?" I asked him while sniffling slightly.

His smirk (did I mention how badly I wanted to slap the smug look off of him?!) widened as he leaned in towards me. His arm by the side of my head didn't move, leaving me to feel claustrophobic. I tried to press myself against the wall, but there's only so much you can do against a non-budging concrete obstacle.

He drank in my obvious fear and other emotions before leaning towards the side of my head. I felt his lips hover near my ear even though he didn't touch me. What is with his tease?!

I wondered what he was trying to do when he gave me an answer soon. His next whisper made my body go slack on the spot as my nerves numbed with fear. My eyes widened as my tears stopped in the middle.

 _"Spend a night with me,"_ he whispered in a short, husky voice.

He pulled back before gazing at me again but I felt numb. I thought that maybe...he was just kidding for a hot sec there but when I saw the smug expression, I knew he wasn't.

I started to get my senses back as tears rolled down my cheeks in despair. _Why?! WHY?! WHY DID I HAVE TO GET DRUNK ON THAT NIGHT!?_ Now I know how severely damaging blackmail can be.

"W-What?" I asked with a cracked and broken whisper.

"You have till Friday to come on your own," he smirked. "Or..."

I didn't wait for him to finish the sentence. "No, please! Please! Please don't do this-"

"No? Okay. There's the door. I'm sure you can show yourself out," he smirked tauntingly, leaving me speechless once more.

"Y-You can't do this!" I screamed angrily. "You're sick!"

He chuckled like my outburst meant no big deal to him at all. "Well, you should've thought of that before getting into bed with me."

I blinked, feeling speechless and terrified again. His crude words felt like slaps to me and they were HARSH. But...he kind of spoke the truth. Why? Why did I let Musa influence me that night?! Was I gonna die if I didn't party one night?! I've never hated myself more than now.

"I'm g-g-going to call the p-police!" I screeched again, feeling every bit of resolve to get back what belonged to me.

He took his phone out with a dramatic sigh and dialed something before shoving the device to me. "Here. Here you go. Here's the number. Go ahead and rant your little heart out," he chuckled mockingly.

My eyes blinked back more tears. How...? How could he not be scared?! As far as I knew, sexual harassment is a huge deal and he can go to jail for that. Why isn't he scared?!

I looked deeply into his eyes and I found the reason.

 _Because he had no reason to be._

He knew me well enough to know that I was willing to risk anything to keep this under wraps. And he's using that to his advantange. And it was _working._

He smirked at my silence. "No? Okay," he chuckled before putting the phone back in his pocket. "What're you going to say anyway? It's not like I'm blackmailing you, sweetheart."

"I can lie!" I yelled back. I can lie that he is indeed blackmailing me for his own amusement. He may not be blackmailing me, but he is showing me seemingly-never-ending hell.

He raised an amused eyebrow before starting to laugh. "And I can't? Where's the proof that I even have your photos anyway?"

I blinked a few times.

Wait...does he even have the pictures or was he just lying? One look in his eyes told me that they were there. I just didn't know where. And I won't be able to find them even I knew where they were. And even if I _did_ find them, he won't let me leave with them without putting up a fight.

And coming to think of it...he was right. Even now...he wasn't blackmailing me.

"Oh and you can add a break-in and unauthorized trespassing to your list of criminal resume, by the way," he added nonchalantly. "Not to mention you consuming alcohol at the age of _twenty,_ " he chuckled. "Now _that's_ blackmail material."

My eyes widened as I wondered how he knew that. I told him I was twenty-one. How did he know I was underage?

I tried not to cry at today's unexpected turn of events. I hate him! I hate him so much! How can he be so vile and take such photos of a vulnerable female and harass her like this?!

"Please..." I begged. "PLEASE! I'll do anything!"

"Then do it," he smirked.

"Except this!" I fired back angrily with tears streaming rapidly down my face.

"I've already seen everything..." he smirked while eyeing me up and down like the perverted monster he is. "So I don't really understand what's the big deal now. But then again, it's your wish."

I looked at him with furious, teary eyes. I. HATE. HIM! GAHHH!

"Why...? Why are you doing this to me?! What did I ever do to you?!" I screamed.

His body went slightly slack at my question. His face, which appeared in control and dominant till now, looked as if he's been caught off-guard right now. But he swiftly gained control of his emotions before speaking.

"You're not in a place to argue with me, Solaria," he said with darkened eyes while his tone turned instantly serious. "Or ask me _any_ questions unless, of course, it's related to the course syllabus."

I gasped. _THE COURSE?!_ Is he flipping serious right now!? WHO GIVES A HALF CRAP ABOUT THE COURSE WHEN I HAVE POTENTIALLY WORLD-ENDING EVENTS RIGHT NOW?!

It's official. I'm officially cursing him to have the most horrible life ever! Whoever the girl is that'll end up marrying him...god, I'll pray for her with all of my heart.

"Please..." I tried one last time. A little light-bulb went off. "Your girlfriend! She wouldn't like this-"

"Girlfriend?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You were talking to her just now. Please, she wouldn't like you doing this!" I yelled.

"I talk that way to every four-year old niece of mine," he snapped, cutting my rant off.

She was his niece? Not a girlfriend?

...Why...? Why does fate hate me so much?!

"I'll do anything else-" I tried one last, last, last time before he cut me off again.

"Which, of course, would be useless. Give me _one_ night and I'll give you what you asked for. Or, rather, what you broke in here for."

I silently blinked back more tears and sniffled.

"No? Then, you can leave right now. I have no intention of blackmailing you, so no need to get your panties in a twist," he smirked.

 _...Rigggggghhhhttttt._ So is that supposed to make me feel better? Just because he's not going to blackmail me doesn't mean I'm totally okay with him keeping censored pictures of mine!

He suddenly removed the arm and stepped back. I didn't realize I was holding my breaths in for so long until I greedily gulped some air and coughed a little.

"Exit's that way," he said coldly while turning around.

I stared after his retreating figure and knew that there was no backing out. He wasn't bending in at least the slightest way possible until I give him what he wanted. He was right though. As much as it breaks my heart to admit this...he did see _everything_. Except now... _I'll_ see everything as well. But I'll just close my eyes and let him rape me. Okay. Decided.

I bit my lip and called him again, instantly regretting the action already. "Wait," I called in a hoarse voice. I raised my head slightly and saw that he stopped walking. He turned his body half way before staring at me quietly.

"How many...?" I whispered as tears leaked out of my eyes. "How many photos did you take?!" I shouted.

"Twenty," he instantly replied. That answer made me gasp as my eyes turned red and puffy. _T-Twenty...?_ I paled immediately but wondered why I should be shocked. One is just as bad as twenty.

"One night...? Is that all...?" I asked in a raspy voice while more tears streamed down my cheeks. I was going to dehydrate myself by crying. "And you'll give me what I want?"

"I give you my word," he smirked while raising his hand in surrender.

Again _...like that's supposed to make me feel better._

"F-F-Fine..." I whispered brokenly while looking at the floor, totally ashamed of myself. _I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!_ I mentally repeated to myself over and over again. Why couldn't I have kept my big mouth shut in class...? That way, I wouldn't have gotten detention and I wouldn't be in this hell hole of blackmail-but-not-really-blackmail. I couldn't have found out about the digital recordings.

I closed my eyes and tried not to go insane at the insanely new developments of my shitty life.

* * *

 **~ My House - The Next Day - 7:10 AM ~**

"OMG! She's alive!" Musa hollered along with banging a honk as I stepped out of my home. I scowled at her and silently wished that she'd just _shut. the. hell. up!_ I hopped into her car before she pulled out of the driveway of my house.

"What happened to you yesterday?! I called you like a dozen times! And you look awful, by the way," Musa grimaced.

I snorted. "Thanks," I mumbled sarcastically.

What happened yesterday? Oh nothing much. Just received a near death threat from my greatest foe and I surrendered to it. Today was Thursday, which means the god-awful day was tomorrow...

I didn't really want to go to school. Believe me, I didn't. I cried and sulked and cried for some more when I returned home yesterday. By noon, my mom came home to check on my "flu" and seeing me red-faced, my mom thought I had a fever or something. Ha. I'm lucky to have such a naive woman. Maybe that's how the naivety rubbed off on my genes as well.

I felt...guilty.

Despite not wanting to go to school, my mom barely stayed at work yesterday. She traveled back and forth just for me to see if I'm doing okay. I felt so guilty for lying to her because I'm really, really close with my parents. Lying to them is like cheating myself and that's not acceptable on my conscience.

Hence...

I got on the joyride to hell, despite my mom's multiple, futile attempts to convince me to stay back today. I'll cash in her innocence and trust some other day.

"Hellooo! Earth to Stella!" Musa poked my shoulder and waved her hands in front of my face.

I blinked, obviously startled. "Huh?! What?!" I jerked in my seat and frantically looked around.

"The hell? What's wrong with you today? We're here!" Musa hollered in my ear, earning her a scowl from me.

 _Already?!_ I grumbled repeatedly under my breath before getting out of the car and shutting the door shut. I sighed sadly because I can't tell anyone about this. There are literally six of us in the gang. Not to include my girls' boyfriends. So that's like eleven. That's too many, omg.

Except for Musa, Layla, and Flora, none of them have ziplocked mouths. It's fine if they spill other stuff but if someone even gets a _whiff_ of this...I'll be screwed. _Big-time._ I'm not the only one involved here...he is too. He's employed in this prestigious college and any tarnish to his name would result in the damage of this school's reputation. He'll be fired on the spot and I'll be excelled.

And not to mention the 'scandalous affair between a teacher and student' headline that'll be scrolling soon.

Ugh.

So summing all this up, I can kiss my social life and career a bitter goodbye. I sighed.

I met up with Flora and Layla a short while later. They, too, obviously asked me about my yesterday's whereabouts. I simply shrugged up the excuse 'flu' and went on.

I froze instantly in the hallway when I saw _him_ in the hallway, greeting students. My heart started to hammer in my heart as I blinked back tears.

He was smiling at the students who entered his class. The oblivious girls swooned on the spot and gave him dreamy smiles to which he obviously ignored. Why can't he ignore me too?!

I wanted to slap that fake smile off his face. I narrowed my eyes and kept my head _down_ as I went in. I didn't pay any attention to him. My cheeks flushed a little (just a little) when I felt smidges of his body heat rub against my slightly cooler one. I squished myself between Flora and Layla to avoid him and also for some extra boost of moral energy.

The bell rang too soon for my liking. I immediately sighed and looked at my desk when the door closed shut.

"Good morning, everyone," he greeted and I could hear the smile on him roll off in waves.

I took a deep breath and struggled not to look up. The moment I did, I would definitely forget the rest of the world and start bawling again. The effort it took for me to somehow manage to keep my sobs under wraps would've been in vain.

So that's what I did.

I paid no heed and stared hollowly into my lap, not in the least bit of narrowing my attention to the class.

Today.

Tomorrow as well.

The ninety minutes I endured in each of these two periods were the most unforgettable minutes of my life. They were just as painful as talking to him head-on. They constantly reminded me of what I lost, what a mistake I made, how ridiculously foolish I was, and...what a heartbreaking situation I truly was in.

And before I knew it...

...Friday rolled by sooner than I hoped for.

* * *

 _ **Friday...**_

 **~ Brandon Shields's House - 9:30 PM ~**

I rang the doorbell after a total eternity of fidgeting and hesitation. With each second that ticked by after that...made feel like a total whore. Tears sprung to my eyes when I slowly started to realize what I was about to do. I'm sleeping with him to get pictures of me which he took while he was sleeping was me. _What the hell am I doing...?_

I was like about to be done with debating and I was about to run the hell away from here. But my feet stood frozen solid still and I gulped when the door opened to reveal other than Shields.

I coughed slightly and looked away in embarassment. My face turned red when I saw that he was totally shirtless.

 _Booooooyyyyyy_ , I must have missed it that night but he's got the most decent and hottest pair of washboard abs I've ever seen.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd really show," he smirked while turning his body half-way so that I could enter. I glared at him and at his words. _Like I had a damn choice._

Did he really think that it was easy for me?! He wanted to put me through what I went. He wanted to torture me by not letting me forget that night. I silently entered his house without saying anything because I didn't want him to come up with a worse solution than this. However, the glare on my face remained.

I gasped in fear and my body shook slightly with terror when I heard him lock the door behind me. I tried to knot my hands into fists because they were shaking so badly. Tears sprung to my eyes of what I was about to do. I felt shame and regret wash over me but I didn't have a choice. AND I don't want this to come out in any way.

Oh my god...how am I _ever_ supposed to face him in class now?! Yesterday and today had been so damn difficult but I struggled my best to avoid any sort of eye contact and zone out his irritatingly sexy voice. But you know what the worst part is? This cheeky little jerk didn't even pay any extra attention to me in class! It's like he never asked me to sleep with him at all!

"Well, the bedroom's that way. I'm sure you remember though," he smirked as he gestured for me to walk first. I silently and pleadingly looked at him teary-eyed, hoping he'll change his mind. But such wasn't the case when he merely continued smirking and downright having the gall to outright ignore me.

I blinked back more tears as I slowly walked upstairs. I felt him fall behind me. I looked at the floor numbly, feeling as if I'll be traumatized in about less than a minute. And...despite wanting to so badly, I can't put up a fight.

I stopped at the edge of the stairs before he brushed past me. "Don't stop," he ordered before walking in front of me. I flinched at his harsh and uncaring emotions. Doesn't he realize how much this will hurt me?! Doesn't he understand how dangerously I'll be traumatized after this?! Doesn't he?!

I was terrified all the way through my soul but I listened to him and walked towards the bedroom anyway. _Please help me,_ I silently prayed to god. I don't know what I did that's so horrible that I deserved a fate like this. I stopped at the doorstep before looking at the bed before me in hatred. This bed took everything from me. I glared at it and if looks could kill, this bed AND him would be on flames right now.

The door to the walk-in closet opened and I turned my head to see Shields coming out. I was surprised to see him come out wearing a shirt.

I stared at him questioningly and pleadingly. I may be an inexperienced soul when it came to sex, but I'm pretty sure that clothes _come off_ during the process. So why bother wearing one now? I blinked, not understanding why I'm saying that.

"Do you mind closing that door?" he pointed and I jerked slightly at his tone. Yes, actually. I do mind. I sighed and with shaking fingers, I obeyed him anyway with tears swimming in my eyes. Every passing second brought me closer to my inevitable doom.

"Sit," he said in an authoritative tone and I glanced at him, my eyes deeply searching his own for any sign of mercy. Why? Why was he doing this to me? With hurtful tears, I walked to the bed as slowly as possible before sitting down at the edge of it.

 _Please don't touch me, please don't touch me,_ I chanted pleadingly as I looked into my lap. I sniffled when I heard him flop beside me in a relaxed manner.

"Um..." I started to try to get his attention. I blinked back tears as a lump formed in my throat. I felt his eyes on me but I didn't dare look up at him.

"Can you...can you d-drug me? Please? So I won't remember tonight?" I sniffled, hoping he'll consent to at least this.

I shook visibly when he raised his hand to touch a lock of my hair. I closed my eyes in panic when he placed the lock of hair behind my ear. I felt his cool breath encase my ear. "Now why would I do that?" he whispered. "I want you to remember tonight, sweetheart."

I wanted to cry so badly at his cruel and sadistic answer. Why? Why was he doing this?! Why does he hate me so much?! What did I ever do to him?!

"Alright, so let's just get started," he smirked before standing up.

I sat there like a statue in distress. My emotions started to numb because the pain was too much to bear. This was it. I was going to lose my self-respect for the second time.

"Are you a fan of horror movies?" he suddenly asked, making me look up with a little confusion.

 _Huh?_

What could be worse than the horror movie he's putting me through now?

I remained silent as I stared at him silently.

"Did you not hear me? Do you or do you not like horror movies?" he asked once more with a neutral expression. I saw him approach the TV in his room before he switched it on. I sighed sadly and looked at my lap again. Does it matter?

Compared to my shitty life right now, I would love anything by now. And what greater horror movie is there than the life I'm living in right now?

"I'll take that as a 'no' then. How about action and adventure?"

I closed my eyes tightly in anger before opening them furiously. I have had with his satire! "What are you doing?!" I yelled as I stood up and marched up to him. "Do you really think that this is a game for me?!" I screamed painfully as I grabbed his collar with both of my hands. Tears brimmed near my eyelashes. "Do you have _any_ idea how badly I want to die right now?! Do you know how scared I really am?!" I screeched madly as my face turned red. My blonde pony tail wailed loudly with me as it danced to my movements.

A moment of silence ensued. A shot of pain ran through both of my wrists when he suddenly grabbed them tightly before holding them to the sides of my head calmly. I winced painfully at the sudden pain before he leaned in closer to me. "Well, let me tell you that there really isn't _any_ reason for you to be scared. This isn't the first time you're here," he said with cold eyes. "If you didn't want to be here, the exit's downstairs," he calmly informed me before shoving my wrists away. I stumbled back slightly at his tone.

There wasn't any anger or bitterness in his tone. In fact...he seemed rather cool with the fact that I just exploded on him.

He pretended like we didn't just 'fight' and continued his previous rant of questions. "You a fan of action and adventure?" he asked again while turning towards me with a smile. I blinked at the smile on his face. It feels almost...almost _nice_ to look at it. I really wish he's not this A-class a-hole because then I wouldn't hate his smile so much.

"Tell you what. Pick a movie from this rack," he smirked from a shelf beside the TV. "And I'll be right back."

With that, he...left. He just left the room. I blinked at his bizarre behavior. What sick games is he playing now?

I numbly walked over to the shelf anyway before silently running my eyes through his collection. I half expected to see a few blue films but I was surprised to see that there are none.

I browsed through the names. One particular one caught my eye. _Home Alone._ With slightly shaking fingers, I pulled it out from the rack and eyed the DVD with a small, childlike smile. It was one of my favorite movies. It's such a heartwarming comedy that's a must-watch. What can I say? Some classics remain in your heart forever. I stood there and gazed at it for a few minutes, lost in my own world, never noticing the faint footsteps behind me.

"Like it?" a deep voice asked from behind me.

I let out a startled scream and dropped the DVD in shock. Like I said, I never noticed him coming inside. And suddenly, watching him be close to me made me feel terrified once again. I plastered myself against the shelf and started to hyperventilate with fear. _Fear of the inevitable tonight._

He silently gauged my reactions with a mild frown before holding out a plate. "Hungry?" he...smiled...? Since when did this freaking dude smile around me?!

I stared at the plate in horror. I knew it. He probably mixed something in it! He's probably going to drug me again and make me sleep with him forcibly.

There were chocolate chip cookies, a brownie, pasta, and a slice of pizza. I wondered if it was just a coincidence or if he somehow stalked me and found out what my favorite dinner was. I bit my lip and took one plate with shaking fingers. I stood there and stared down at the food. I gasped lightly and huddled my feet backwards when he bent. I looked down to see him picking up the DVD I dropped while maintaining his eyes on it.

He cast me an amused glance (obviously at my choice of movie) before setting his plate aside. I blinked in shock when he opened the case and took out the DVD. He brushed past me to put the DVD into the media player while I gaped in shock and confusion.

Uh...not that I'm really complaining, but what was he doing? I blinked to the sound of movie playing. I stared at it and then him who nonchalantly took his plate back.

He moved towards the bed but stopped in his tracks before turning to me again. "You're not gonna stand there all night, are you?" he asked with an amused smirk. He cocked his head towards the bed as if to tell me to get my ass over there. I didn't know if he was serious or not, but I didn't want to take any chances.

I hastily followed him to the freaking bed before he abruptly turned around again, causing me nearly crash against him. I freaked out at the proximity and jumped a foot back, leaving him to glance at me amused. Ugh. I glared and looked away, clearly not appreciating the fact that he was enjoying this.

He snapped his fingers in front of my face to get my attention. I turned towards him again with a frown on my face. He gave me a onceover before looking at me again. "Take those clothes off and wear those clothes inside," he suddenly ordered, making my eyes widen. He pointed towards the closet before crossing his arms. I was hoping that he was forgetting about _that_ but my face instantly transformed to terror. I shakily looked towards the closet where a slutty dress was probably waiting for me.

I swallowed the shame and humiliation before wordlessly setting my plate down. I blinked back tears, lacking the strength to argue with him. I learned my lesson already. One argument led me straight to the direct gateway to hell.

I hung my head down in shame before going towards his walk-in closet. I started to sniffle while dabbing at my eyelids. I entered the closet and closed it, expecting to see a slutty and skimpy lacy dress. But, in front of me, there was a neatly folded set of clothes set on a little stand. With silent shocked eyes, I picked them up in my hands and inhaled their scent. I was met with the fresh scent of laundry detergent.

These were obviously his clothes. I turned around towards the closed door and wondered why he wanted me to wear his clothes. I bit my lip as I looked at the knob. There wasn't a lock on it. What if he's looking to barge in while I was changing?

I bit my lip anxiously. I slowly removed my shirt all the while holding his clothes in front of me, so that even if he decides to be a bastard and peek in, I'd have something to cover. But it was so damn hard trying to undress myself while holding his clothes as some sort of curtain.

 _Oh screw it!_ I hissed to myself and just changed however the hell I wanted. Like he said, he's already seen me. One another peek won't make a difference.

I was expecting the door to come crashing down or something but...none of that sort happened. I listened to the movie playing outside and I heard small movements in the bed. _He's really...letting me change...?_ I bit my lip, wondering what to make of this.

In minutes, I was practically drowning in his clothes. They were about ten sizes over and I looked and felt downright ridiculous. I inhaled the scent of his clothes. It smelled of fresh laundry and...him.

I blinked as I stared at myself. I felt his scent as well. And I didn't how I was able to recognize his scent. Maybe it's the clothes but...they felt really...soothing and I hugged myself, feeling almost...almost... _safe._

I gasped at my wild imagination before folding my clothes into a neat pile. I scoffed at myself. _Him?! SAFE?!_ Those are two absurd words that just don't mix. They look so out of place together.

I was debating on standing in here all night. It was certainly much more pleasant to think about than sharing that devil-ass bed with him. But I suddenly heard the bed shift around with his movements and freaked out, thinking he was coming here.

I instantly slammed the door open and hopped out.

His eyes snapped wide in surprise at my hysterical entrance. He was holding his spoon mid-way and staring at me quizzically like I lost my mind. _Oh..._ he wasn't coming...I bit my lip, clearly embarrassed before averting my eyes away from the devil.

"Not bad," he smirked as he gave me a onceover.

I frowned and still _refused_ to look at him. _Like I care._

"Don't just stand there all night," he rolled his eyes before tapping the space beside him. I closed my eyes for a long moment before starting to calm myself. I glanced towards the bed heartbrokenly but did as he told. I approached the bed and was nearly horrified to see him leaning calmly against the wooden head rest of the king-sized bed. The position earlier at least put some space between us! But this...

I gulped before climbing and seating myself at the farthest available position.

"Not there," he suddenly pointed out. "Here," he ordered while pointing towards the space near him.

I bit my lip uncomfortably. I really wanted to cry but...no tears came out. I was too exhausted and too numb. Feeling tense by the second, I moved towards him and sat by the head rest before closing my eyes tightly. My hands were shaking from our proximity and I tried not to start a few session of crying.

I squeaked when I felt an arm around my shoulders. I whimpered in fear when I felt his shoulder touch mine but didn't lift my head. This was it. He's going to-

"Watch the movie," he said in...in an almost _gentle_ voice.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes but was frozen to see his face calm and almost _soothing_ to look at. There was no amusement or sarcasm dancing in his eyes. He stared back at me with some unknown emotion that I couldn't quite read.

"And eat," he said in a lightly authoritative voice.

I looked towards the time to see that it was only ten-thirty...I was disheartened to see that only an hour has happened.

 _Dear god..._ I prayed tearfully before looking at my plate with barely any appetite.

I sniffled before slowly feeling my world start to spin. I scoffed and clutched my head to prevent an obviously incoming headache. I cried too much already and I was feeling the aftermath of it now.

I prayed and prayed to Jesus as I sat there in fear, hoping for this night to be over.

* * *

 **~ The Next Morning - 8:30 AM ~**

I moaned around on a very soft surface when the morning sunlight hurt my eyelids.

In less than an instant, I bolted straight up with a gasp. I let out a small scream and immediately hugged the covers tightly to me. I looked around the room wildly. It was familiar, yet it was not my bedroom. He wasn't here. I didn't see anyone.

 _Last night..._

I can't remember anything after sitting beside him. I started to eat and then-

Oh my god. So he did drug my food. I immediately felt the dire need to cry. I refused to look at my body because all I'll see is a living proof of how damaged I truly was. Tears fell down my cheeks in crystal droplets while a dark and thick lump grew in the base of my throat. I drew my knees till my chest and started to cry. I know that I slept with him once already but that didn't make this any easier.

But this time, it was my doing. I was here for-

 _The photos..._

I gasped in shock. _The photos!_ My eyes widened in a newfound hope because the worst part of this was almost over! Now I just have to get those censored photographs of mine and I'll be free from him for life!

I closed my eyes instantly before slowly moving the covers. Tears escaped my eyes before I slowly opened them to look down at myself. I blinked back in shock to see that I was still...clothed. But my shirt traveled all the way up till my bra and the ties on the pant have been undone.

I sobbed as I frantically covered myself before going in search for my clothes. So he did do it. He did violate me last night. My vision blurred while I ran to the closet and grabbed my clothes before sprinting towards the bathroom.

I took off his clothes in terror, feeling all the more suffocated in them. With another choked sob, I put on my blouse and jeans with uncontrollably shaking fingers. I needed to go. There was no way that I'm staying here for an extra second. I'll lose my mind if that were the case, assuming I didn't lose it already.

I refused to look in the mirror. I grabbed my bag from outside before hastily washing my face and brushing my teeth. I took out a familiar bottle of birth-control pills and downed them, not even bothering to remember that I was only supposed to take one. I don't care. But I am _not_ getting pregnant. I'm too young for that and who knows if he used a condom last night?!

I grabbed his clothes from the floor and looked at him with a burning hatred.

 _Just you wait,_ I seethed angrily for all the torment he put me through. The second I get what I want, I'll _kill_ him!

I flung open the door to go out before throwing his clothes across the room in a pure fit of rage. I growled to myself and screamed lividly before exiting out of the room with an insane mind.

Oh now he's gonna get it from me. I've stayed silent and kept mum all throughout yesterday only because I was terrified of him. But not today. I've done whatever the hell he asked or rather, _demanded._

I skipped down the stairs, not even bothering to walk properly. I jumped down from the last four steps before furiously looking left and right for any sight of the arrogant prick.

I heard sounds somewhere in the next room and instantly stomped over there furiously. I glared at the kitchen before me. His back was to me but I didn't care.

"YOU! Give me the pictures!" I yelled while marching up to him.

He breathed calmly before turning towards her. "Breakfast?" he offered with a small smirk while holding up a pan.

I glared at his mocking tone. "To hell with your breakfast! I did what you asked! So give!" I demanded harshly and extended my hand.

He shook his head. "Such a noisy girl," he mused. "There they are," he cocked his head towards the table behind me.

I blinked in shock and turned around to see a yellow envelope. And just like that, my voice paled and my face grew sick. "...You printed them...?" I asked in disbelief. I thought they were on his phone or something, but he...

"Yes. Quite useful, you know?" he smirked.

I glanced at him as more hurt seeped into my face. I didn't hold back any more tears. I'll _never_ forget this. I'll _never_ forget the 'kindness' he keeps bestowing upon me.

With an angry glare, I stormed over to the packet before clutching it tightly in my hands. "You deleted all of them, right?!" I yelled. He better not say that it wasn't part of the contract because I. WILL. KILL. HIM!

"I keep my word," he smirked while raising his hands in surrender.

That was it. I was done. I was done with this drama and I was done with him. Tears fell down my cheeks as I didn't spare him another glance. I have a long-overdue appointment with my bedroom and a bucket of ice-cream.

I stormed out of the kitchen in a furious rampage.

The rage dulled instantly and my pace slowed to a turtle walk.

I covered my eyes with the sleeves of my shirt as I held the packet tightly with my other free hand. I couldn't stop the turmoil. I desperately craved for comfort and love. One foolish night in a club...changed my life forever. I'll never be able to look past this. At least not anytime soon. I sniffled as I glared at the yellow envelope.

In a fit of rage, I let out a small scream and chucked the cover onto the hard surface and slammed it hard with my edge of my heel. I hit it repeatedly, all the while tears covering my eyes.

I'm crazy. I think I needed to admit myself in a psychological institution. I closed my eyes in agony. I don't remember any of it but the heartbreak I felt is...unexplainable. I'd do _anything_ to turn back time and go back to that night. I'd yell at Musa and tell her not to take me to the club.

I fell back exhausted. I wiped the tears away with the back of my sleeves before moving to pick up the cover again. I sniffled when one of the photos popped out in the middle and fell to the floor again with its face down. I shakily bent again and picked up the picture. I was too terrified to turn it over. I was scared at what I would find. I didn't want to see the angle he shot me in.

I flipped the photo anyway and I felt my world stop. My tears stopped in the middle as I gazed at the picture with my eyes wide. My lips parted automatically in shock. I blinked my eyes and rubbed them to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

 _How could this be?_ I thought wordlessly.

I wasn't...I wasn't...naked...

Instead...it was a picture of me _laughing._ It was taken in the dance club itself and I was in a close-up shot. There was nothing vulgar about it as I stared at it harder with shock. The photo slipped out of my hands as my fingers fumbled to the cover. I hastily took all of the pictures out.

A few lone tears slipped down occasionally as I viewed each picture. I sniffled here and there as I gazed at the photos with nothing but disbelief.

I numbly stood in the middle of the living room as I looked at each picture one by one. I was mostly laughing or just smiling. I looked at myself as one photo showed me sitting on a barstool quietly to myself while Musa was flirting with Riven.

There was another one that I stared at for a very, very long time. I think I was in his arms and there was a wasted, but still _happy_ look in my eyes as I danced.

I blinked back tears of shock at each of them.

When I was done...the photos slipped out of my hands automatically as I slumped to the floor on my knees. I stared at them for a long minute, unable to believe what I just witnessed. These...these were the reason I broke into his home? These were the reason I slept with him...? TWICE?!

No, no, he's lying to me! Anger bubbled through me once again as I stood up instantly while crying. I turned around to go find that jackass and confront him again but to my shock, he was already in the living room. He was leaning against the wall and he was wordlessly staring at me with an emotion that I couldn't read or care less about.

"You...!" I seethed in a furious whisper while marching up to him. "You promised me! You promised that you'll give me the photos!" I yelled while marching up to him.

He stared at me for a long moment before looking over my shoulder. "There you go," he said neutrally.

Did he really think I was that stupid?! What did he take me for?! Yes, I may have been stupid, but I have respect for myself as well! And I won't tolerate him making fun of that!

 _I may be a blonde, but I'm not THAT blonde!_

"NO! You're lying! Please! Please! I did what you asked!" I screamed in terror.

"And you got what you asked for," he said quietly without breaking his eye contact.

I tried to search his eyes for hints of a lie but...I can't find any. But I refused to believe him. He could just be a really good liar.

"...So you made me sleep with you for these photos?! For the SECOND time?!" I cried, suddenly thinking about this angle. These photos were nowhere near vulgar and...I gave myself to him for the SECOND time because of them...? Tears rushed past my cheeks rapidly at this new revelation. Why?! Why did I see him that night?! Why is he doing this?! Did he really enjoy breaking a girl's heart to this extent?!

I grabbed his collar with my hands and glared at him. "You promised me," I cried brokenly. "You promised!"

He glanced at my hands which were around his collar, but he didn't seem fazed. He eyed me again before speaking once more. "And I kept it."

"WHY?! Then why did you do this to me?! Why did you make me sleep with you?!" I yelled. I was mad but not the good kind. I was breaking down on the inside and I wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

"...Did I...?" he suddenly said.

I blinked back tears. "W-What?" I asked in confusion.

"You woke up this morning. You still had your clothes on, didn't you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I swear...if that's amusement I'm hearing in his tone, I'll slap him in the nuts. But...he looked dead serious.

I blinked. Yes, I may have had my clothes on. Technically, they're his but whaever. But they were undone! They were flying off of me anyway!

"Whatever you remember from last night...nothing happened past that," he said calmly, making me gasp. "I didn't drug you, Stella," he continued. " _You_ fell asleep. And...I let you."

I let go of his collar in disbelief.

Okay. That was unexpected.

I didn't know what to make of this. So...we didn't sleep together...? My eyes glistened at the newfound info. I'm not sure if I should be happy. I didn't understand if he was just playing me with my feelings again or something.

"Then why...? Why did you lie to me...? Why did you lead me on...?" I whispered, unable to voice myself any higher than that. "Why did you ask me to spend the night with you?!" I yelled again.

"...I wanted to show you what I'm really like," he said calmly. "I wanted you to know that I'm not the monster you think I am."

"And..." he continued. He leaned in slightly before raising one of his hands a little. "I wanted you to know that seeing you cry...hurts more than you'll ever know," he said in a gentle tone before placing his hand on my cheek. I flinched because this was the first time he really, _really_ touched me. I gasped at the contact. It was soft and gentle and it's almost as if...as if he really _cared._ He wiped away my tears soothingly while I stared at him dumb-founded. His touch was warm as his thumbs gently wiped away the waterworks from underneath my eyelids.

Is this really him or was he replaced by a clone?

I processed what he just said. So...so...

"And the pictures...?" I asked brokenly. I pleaded for him to give me the rest. "You told me that men liked certain pictures of women!"

"That's right," he said calmly before withdrawing his hand back after my face was clear of waterworks. "Those are the pictures that _I_ like. I'm a man, Stella. Not a bastard," he said, whispering the last sentence.

I blinked at his answer. Unlike the crass and rash tone he usually used with me, this one was now unbelievably gentle and soft. His emotions were still unreadable.

I sniffled slightly as I stared at him. His eyes screamed honesty and they were genuine. So...I didn't sleep with him the second time...? And he never took photos of me at all?!

"...Then what am I doing here...?" I asked cluelessly as I looked around. Seriously though. What the hell was I doing here? "Why am I here?"

He remained quiet for a moment. "You're here because...there was other no way for me to talk to you than _this."_

"W-What? Why? Why would you want to talk to m-!" I asked him but was interrupted.

 _By his lips._

I gasped in shock when I felt his arms snake around me, preventing me from moving. A part of me wanted to recoil with terror. But the other part of me...stayed. I stood there like an idiot with my hands hanging limp as he caressed my lips with his own. His insistent mouth was parting my shaking lips, sending wild tremors along my nerves, giving me sensations that I never knew I was capable of feeling. Before I could get accustomed to his taste, he pulled back slowly, leaving the kiss unreasonably brief and short.

I gaped at him and at our proximity with wide eyes. Our foreheads brushed against each other but that was all his doing. I continued to stare at him and somehow...the anger and hatred I felt for him till now...started to fade.

"Can't you guess even now...?" he said with a hint of amusement and a smile dancing in his eyes. That's when I noticed how beautifully deep they really were.

"I'm not a monster, Stella," he whispered as he held me. "I'm not a monster..."

I was still dumbfounded by the reality of the half-second kiss so I don't know how much of that reached my ears.

"I didn't lay a single finger on you last night," he whispered slowly. "I didn't touch you in any way and I didn't take any pictures of you other than those," he said while cocking his head over to the mess behind me.

I sniffled as I continued to stare at him. I wanted to believe that. I wanted to believe that so badly. I wanted to believe him more than life itself. But I can't. I can't trust him. I just can't. He played with my feelings to satiate his own selfishness. The torture I felt the past few days was unexplainable.

And now he tells me that the reason he put me through that was because... _he...l-liked me...?_ *cough cough*

...

With this newfound anger and hurt, I pushed him away from me and stepped back. "Stay the _hell_ away from me," I seethed in a whisper. He didn't really appear shocked by my reaction. _Good._ At least he has the sense to know that I was _not_ okay with his decision to take me for a fool.

"What did I ever do to you?" I whispered with hurt and sniffled.

I didn't even bother waiting around for an answer. I knew I never did anything to him. At least not worthy of such pain. I turned around and wiped away the tears with the back of my sleeve.

"Do you have any idea how happy I was to see you again?" he said suddenly, making me stop in my tracks.

" _BULLSHIT._ You have a funny way of showing it. Oh and by the way, the feeling is _NOT_ mutual," I said bitterly and continued to walk. I refused to believe his lies. Lies, lies, lies! He must really hate me for some reason.

And even if he was telling the truth right now (which I hardly believe)...he broke my heart. He crushed it with his bare hands and made me lose my confidence, my trust, and my sanity. I can't forgive him for that. And I won't.

 _Happy to see me?!_ Really? Yeah because he was that desperate to play with me again. I was done. I was done with this stupid shit and this stupid drama. I was angry as hell. MAYBE...just MAYBE if he had approached me in another way (like being nice, for example) _AND_ if he hadn't turned out to be my freaking professor _AND_ if he had not turned my heart into a pulpy mush, I would've willingly given him my time of day.

I didn't bother picking up the freaking photos. I was too angry with him as I stomped by. I know I'll probably regret that move later but for now, I didn't give a damn. I didn't want to be _anywhere_ near him, let alone his home.

I expected him to stop me from leaving being the sadist that he truly is, but surprisingly, he didn't. I didn't even cast him a look back. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve my time anymore. He toyed with me. I cried as I left his house because for some really bang-up reason, I felt like a part of me had stayed behind in the crevices of his home.

* * *

 _Brandon ignored the giddy grin inside of him while she sat beside him mutely. But the one thing that bothered him the most was how silent and afraid she was. With a deep frown, he removed the arm away from her shoulders while being careful not to let her see the sadness in his eyes. She was shaking and looked ready to cry once again. But he can't...he can't tell her no matter how much he wanted to. She would leave. She would hate him for life. And...he frowned at that mere thought. Only when he saw her in class, he realized what a huge mistake he had made that night. The hate that burned in her eyes..._

 _He has never seen someone glare so icily at him with abhorance in her eyes. Maybe if he had known that..._

 _His thoughts stopped mid-way when he felt a light pressure against his shoulder. He looked down in surprise to see the blonde's head falling on top of him. A small smile automatically made it way onto his lips as he slowly brushed her blonde hair back from her face. She was sleeping heavily, judging from how tired and haggard she looked. She probably hasn't slept for the last few days._

 _Again...his fault._

 _He raised his fingers to touch her face softly and stroke her cheek with a frown. Oh how she would hate him tomorrow for making her go through this. He took a deep breath and continued to gaze at her face. His thumb ran gently along her dark circles with a displeased glare. No...he didn't like this one bit. Not. One. Bit._

 _With an almost sad sigh, he pulled her back from him and picked her body up before spreading her across the mattress. He covered her till her chin before sitting on the edge of the bed. Her face has such a calming and soothing effect on him that he could stare at her forever. She can hate him tomorrow. But for now...he can live in this moment._

 _He scooted closer to her before cupping her face in his hands in a feathery touch as to not wake her up from her much-needed sleep. "I am so sorry," he whispered sadly while leaning in to gently kiss her forehead. He closed her eyes as his lips touched against her skin softly._

 _Pulling back, he sadly gazed at her, knowing that she'll never give him a chance to realize how much he learned to care for her overnight. He didn't know. He didn't know that his actions that night would end up this way. If he had...he knew he would've never touched her that night. No matter how hard it would've been to pull away from her tempting body, he still would've controlled himself if he had just known that she would hate him for it._

 _"I'm sorry, Stella," he repeated with a small sigh before getting up from the bed. He dejectedly walked out of the room. But once reaching the door frame, he turned back one more time to gaze at her gently._

 _His stance remained when a displeased crease crinkled her forehead. "No..." she moaned almost inaudibly. "Please...giiivvvee," she whispered while twitching a little and almost sniffling in her sleep._

 _His eyes clouded with hurt and pain at her words. Great. Now he wasn't harassing her just in the day. He's plaguing her by turning into her worst nightmare._

 _F***ING GREAT._

 _Not wanting to hear or see anything else, he left the room for the night after closing the door behind him._

* * *

 _ **A few days later...**_

 **(Stella's POV)**

 **~ 7:30 AM ~**

I swear to god...whoever invented Mondays, he's just lucky he'd dead by now. Otherwise, I would've killed him myself. I was still fuming from the weekend's events.

I returned Saturday morning and sulked in my room all day. A BIG part of me was relieved to see and hear that he wasn't as big of a creepy pervert as I initially thought. But the irrational part of me hated him.

I hate him so badly. How could he?! How could he play with my feelings like that? Was I a joke to him?!

He really had no idea how freaked out I was the whole week. And he suddenly tells me that he...uh...

I coughed awkwardly. I don't know if I believe that he didn't touch me the second time. I don't know. And then...the kiss.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks. See, I had been _trying_ to avoid thinking about _that_ all weekend. And now the efforts are in vain.

That's the only physical contact I really remembered. Yeah, I remember kissing the hell out of him that night in the club, but I don't really remember how he felt like. But...now I do. It felt as if I've been struck by lightning. I scowled at my own honesty.

My cheeks, however, flamed at the mere thought. I shakily brought my fingers to my lips where I could still feel the heat. They started to tingle delightfully and I had to resist the desperate urge to slap the hell out of my self for ever thinking that way.

Why? I hate him. I despise him. I wish he rots in hell. Oh and most importantly, in less than ten minutes, I'll be in his class again staring grumpily at his stinking face.

 _It's not that stinking..._ my subconscious smirked, leaving me to glare at myself. Honestly, my thoughts talk too much. Like seriously. They can't distinguish between enemies and friends.

I gulped when I realized that I just spent a Friday sleeping over at my teacher's face. My eyes widened as my breathing grew a little raspy and increased its pace. What if someone gets a wind of that?! Oh Lordy.

"Stella!"

I jerked out of my thoughts when I saw Flora and Layla walking up to me in concern. My lips nervously stretched into a smile.

Layla snorted. "Stel, we love you, but that's gotta be the ugliest, fake-ass smile I've ever seen." I rolled my eyes while Flora burst out laughing like an idiot. What did they expect? Smile like a moron even when I have an emotional crisis?!

"Everything okay?" Flora asked in concern. "You've been standing there like a rock for a while now."

I paled slightly at their question but nodded quickly. "Yeah. I just didn't sleep much last night."

Layla narrowed her eyes and they both looked at each other, clearly not believing my excuse.

I bit my lip guiltily. This was the first time I hid something from my girls.

"Let's head to class," I sighed, effectively changing the subject. The two nodded and walked with me.

My feet grew cold as I neared the classroom door. I held in my breaths when I saw _his_ back at the doorstep as he welcomed the students in with a 'good morning'. He was here. Oh good Lord. I tried to walk as normally as possible. But I was too scared. What if someone finds out about us?

My eyes widened when he started to turn around. I instantly looked at the floor, avoiding all possible eye contact with him.

"Good morning, Flora," Brandon smiled as the brunette neared him. I groaned mentally. Were greetings necessary now?! Since when did he do such nice things?! He stood at the door but he never greeted us!

Flora smiled back politely before going inside. "Good morning, Mr. Shields."

"How are you doing today, Layla?" he asked while turning towards the dark brunette.

Layla gave him a thumbs up. "Depends. Will we have homework today?"

Brandon laughed at her humor. "You'll have to wait and see."

I held in my breaths as Layla went inside. I followed suit and tried not to let his presence affect me.

"Good morning, Stella," Brandon greeted me with a smile.

I gasped and looked at him incredulously in fear while clutching my books tightly to my chest. _He was not supposed to talk to me!_ I thought wildly. But I was totally caught off-guard at the pleasant smile on his face. _Oh._ He was 'acting the part'. I mentally gulped at his intimidating personality. Ugh, he's just too freaking scary! Despite not wanting to maintain any kind of contact, I couldn't help but linger my gaze on his smile for longer than a second.

"Good m-morning," I stuttered in an almost breathless whisper before going inside. As I moved past him, his finger accidentally brushed against mine, leaving me to nearly freak out. I withdrew my hand as it's been caught on fire. Not sparing him another look, I bolted inside without another hand.

Oh good Lord. My finger still tingled from his warm touch and I hated that. I flopped in the desk between Flora and Layla and kept to myself. I didn't feel like listening to this class. More specifically, I didn't like listening to his voice.

 _But it is sexy though..._

I groaned at my inappropriate thoughts and put my head into my hands. _That's it._ I'll sleep! Grinning like a moron at my own idea, I banged my head onto my desk and started to doze off. I closed my eyes and placed my arms around my face to shield myself from the irritating-as-hell lighting. I winced when I heard the bell ring. Here comes the demon wearing the disguise of the most handsome man I've ever seen...

I grumbled to myself as I threatened my subconscious with profanities.

I heard the door slowly shut before his footsteps silenced the class.

"Guys, leave your homework on my desk before you leave," he announced, leaving me to roll my eyes.

 _Or what? You'll give me another detention again?_ I thought, not daring once to say it out loud. One detention gave me enough memories to remember for a few lifetimes.

"Ms. Solaria?"

I froze at my name being called. I lifted my face slightly up and stared at him horrified. Oh my god, now what?! My face grew hot when I suddenly became the center of attention. I felt my classmates' stares on me and I have to say...I freaking didn't freaking like it!

I did feel a little weird at his insistence to keep calling me _Ms._ Like...why, dude? You called me Stella before and I _am_ younger than you!

"Yes, _sir_?" I said coldly, feeling the urge to stab him for making me calling him 'sir'.

"Are you alright? I don't encourage sleeping in my class," he said curtly.

I clenched my teeth. I imagined myself punching him right in the nose, leaving him professionally bleeding. Ugh.

"I...I have a headache. Sir," I replied, trying to look as uneasy as possible.

"Do you need a nurse pass?" he asked in concern. I scoffed at his fake face. What a charlatan.

"No, sir. I'm fine," I replied with a cold stare before looking away.

Flora and Layla looked at me with concern and mouthed to me if I was okay. I smiled reassuringly at them. But I also HATED how casual they appeared.

I knew what was going on here.

They were starting to forget that I slept with that demon. I don't blame them. In class, it's like he's the living personification of etiquette and professionalism. Only _I_ knew how wrong that really is.

Professionalism, my ass.

Etiquette, my double ass.

I scoffed as I stared ahead, barely listening to his lecture. I glared at the back of his head and patiently waited for the class to be over. Why am I so patient, you ask? Because the more I gazed at him, the deeper my hatred for him burned.

All he knew was how to torment people and blackmail them. That's what he was. He's a player.

I didn't forget the damage he left me with. I didn't forget the scars he carved into my body. And I sure as hell didn't forget the emotional guilt he gave me.

I didn't forget _any_ of it. I was just waiting for the _right_ time. For what, you ask?

 _ **Revenge**_ _._

My eyes burned a deep red in raw fury as I remembered the humiliation he left me with.

 _Just you wait, Shields._

 _JUST._

 _YOU._

 _FREAKING._

 _WAIT._

 _Don't you go anywhere. I need to kill you first._

…

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to drop in any comments/anger xD Lol, I just read like this chapter like a few times and was horrified to see that I made Brandon a total monster. But then I was like 'I'm too lazy to change this', so let's just fix everything in the next chapter. I have a feeling I'm gonna regret that, but whatevessss!

See you guys soon (hopefully and if you want!)

Take care and stay beautiful (:

Love,

SeaEmerald


	5. Turning Over A New Leaf

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

 _ **First of all, thank you SO much for everyone who took the time to read AND review! It means a LOT to me!**_

 **And second, I'm back! Weeeee! After being in a hiatus of nearly two months, I'm back :D!**

 **Disclaimer 2 : This chapter happens solely because of one **_**big**_ **coincidence. I promise this is the** _ **last**_ **coincidence of this entire story! My stories try to not run on coincidences but let's excuse me for this one xD Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer 3:** **I'm sorry that this story is all over the place. I'm sorry! I'll update the chapter soon and fix a few kinks right after I get some much-needed shuteye.**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **~ My House - 9:30 AM ~**

The weekend rolled around pretty quickly and was almost finished too. It's Sunday today and I was nowhere near ready to hit classes again tomorrow. I was still flabbergasted over the past week's events. A part of me was still too overwhelmed and stuck in disbelief because it was so unreal. I couldn't believe what really happened to me.

I know that I can _never_ tell my parents or my best friends that I spent a night at a teacher's house. I felt guilty. I usually blab everything to my parents and to my friends. It's like I can't keep anything hidden when I'm with them. But _this..._ this was the _first_ time I kept anything from the people I love.

I fell asleep last night, crying to myself. It was painful. Ugh. Forget painful. It was _pathetic!_ It was humiliating and just...I don't know. But I must admit...that it feels like I turned over a -new leaf or something. I was just glad that the whole ordeal was over even though I still freak out at the sight of that mean jerk. I guess things like these take time.

The one thing that I learned is that I now know how a bird in a cage feels...

 _...To feel your options so limited and to see all doors slam close right in your face..._

I sat on my bed, deep in thought. I honestly have no idea how I'm going to get my revenge. I was like super furious yesterday and was practically murderous. But...all that remained now is bitter pain and resentment.

I honestly don't know if it's a good idea to cause trouble in his class.

 _He'll probably roast my grades alive and give me a bad report on my transcripts._

Not to mention his non-empty threat of _'intolerable disciplinary behavior.'_

Yeah... _HELL. NO._ Now those are some big words right there.

I didn't come all this way to be fried alive by some arrogant prick who thinks he can have his way with me.

I sighed. It wasn't worth it. And besides...people are forgetting. My best friends are forgetting that I had a one-night stand with him. If I make a fuss or something, they won't support me, I know. They'll think that I'm overreacting. But this isn't about _just_ that night!

This is about _him_ going _way too_ overboard and tossing my emotions away like balls of used tissue paper. _That_ is not acceptable. No. _Just no._

I sat in my room sadly. But...I didn't know what to do to get him back for the stunts he pulled on me. Frankly, I don't think I have the energy to. There is a saying that goes like no matter how hard you try, there are certain people that can never be defeated. And for some reason, I feel like this saying applies to that monster.

 _"...I wanted you to know that I'm not the monster you think I am."_

I bit my lip as his words chimed in my ears. For some reason, I really wanted to believe that. I wanted to believe that he was a good guy. I just didn't know how to. _Yes, you do,_ my conscious said in retaliation, making me glare at the evil little red devil on my shoulder.

He said he didn't touch me on that night. Him being a liar and fraud was a deciding factor for me, but the sincerity in his eyes when he said that didn't escape my notice. He never raped me as much as I protested in favor of the opposite.

 _Can I believe him?_

I sighed to myself again (I've been doing that a lot lately) before touching my lips. He kissed me. _Does that mean...?_ I shook my head, refusing to entertain that thought. No way. There's absolutely no way that he can have romantic feelings for me. And I'm most definitely not the type to hit off with a guy I met at a club.

Had it not been for—

 _Knock, knock!_

I jumped out of my skin and nearly shrieked when someone knocked abruptly on my bedroom before peeking their head in. I blinked when I saw my mom entering the bedroom.

"Mom!" I squeaked in surprise. "Some privacy please?!" I asked in incredulity.

She simply laughed in amusement before sitting at the edge of my bed. "I'm going to the store and wanted to ask if you wanted anything," she smiled warmly.

I shook my head, still troubled by the ashes left of my self-respect from the past ten days.

Mom simply nodded slowly. "Honey, why don't you go out for a while to your friends? You've been cooped up in here for hours."

I sat there for a moment, pondering over her suggestion. Well, I _do_ need a distraction from moping myself to death. And that is one _great_ idea. "Can I come with you, Mom?" I asked instead. I didn't want to see my friends. Seeing them would remind me of _him_ and kind of ruin the distraction I was craving for.

Mom grinned, pleased. "Some mother-daughter quality time, hmm? Of course!"

I laughed in response before sliding off the bed and getting dressed. I threw on a comfortable hoodie and some shorts before slipping into sneakers. I was in no mood to play dress up and especially not since we're just going to grocery shopping. I made a beeline to the bathroom and washed my face before splashing some powder and lip balm on. I combed my hair to get it out of its bedhead attire.

In a few minutes, Mom and I were out the door and in her car.

It was a little silent in the car, so I tried to initiate a conversation. "Hey, Mom?"

"Hmm?" she smiled at me before looking at the road.

"I was thinking," I slyly grinned. "It'd be really easy for you guys if I can go get the groceries for us—"

"You're not getting a car, sweetie," Mom laughed, interrupting my coy attempts.

"Darn it!" I cursed in vain before bursting into giggles myself. "Come on, Mom! I'm almost twenty-one!"

"A very dangerous age, don't you think?" Mom laughed, ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I pouted, setting my locks back to normal.

"Think of it this way. Do you know how much pollution you'll be saving our planet from if you carpool?"

My eyes bugged out at her reason before I facepalmed. "Please, Mom. No. Just...no," I said. They're two irrelevant things. She's talking as if my unborn car's the sole reason this planet is going through global warming. I sighed before looking out the window.

We continued to talk along the way but I made sure to divert the topic whenever anything academic-related came up. That was the whole point of this little "trip."

We soon pulled into the biggest Walmart nearest to us, which was about ten miles away from our home.

A few minutes later, my mom was busy in the produce section, gathering fruits and vegetables. Meanwhile, I lost myself off to a more interesting area: _bakery._ I skipped over to the delectable desserts section. _Cakes, cupcakes, ice cream, pastries...YUM!_ "Yu _mmm_ yyyy," I cooed while greedily running my eyes along the different flavors and exotic, Fall-themed goodies. Honestly, whoever invented these things deserves the Nobel Prize for Best Confectionery.

I eagerly picked up a packet of candy corn. I swear. Candy is the number one guilty pleasure. I held up a few more packets in my hands before looking at them in satisfaction.

"Mom, can I get this..." I started off absentmindedly before suddenly trailing off when I saw who just walked through the entrance doors. My eyes widened as my gaze locked onto with a very familiar, tall brunet who entered into the store while pushing a shopping cart in front of him. I stood in shock and blinked rapidly. _Is this really happening?!_ The candy corn packets fell out of my hands in total shock before joining the pile once again. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief before staring at him again. I wasn't hallucinating. Brandon Shields is really here in the flesh with barely thirty feet away from me.

 _Oh my god._ He's here. He's here! _He. Is. Freaking. Here!_

I instantly crouched and covered my mouth in shock. "What the hell?!" I whispered in disbelief. As if him showing up as my lecturer isn't big of a coincidence enough! Now this?! Heavens must _really_ hate me. I was murmuring and whispering to myself in horror like a total lunatic. I peered around to see if he was still there but stopped when I saw a kid staring at me like I was crazy.

I scoffed. I love kids and all but I really didn't need this right now. "What are you looking at?" I barked before turning the other way to run away while crouching and covering my face. A few passersby stared at me with amusement while I'm sure others must've thought I was a runaway criminal.

"How many coincidences is my life supposed to handle?!" I grumbled, trying to make a dash left and right in just about any random direction to get to the aisles. They provided more cover than the produce and bakery sections.

"Mom, I'll be with the cereals! Kay, bye!" I told my mom hastily before hopping off to the food section. I peered around closely, cursing myself for losing sight of him that quickly. I was on a _don't-touch-me-or-I'll-accidentally-slap-you_ phase. A healthy level of just straight-up panic mode. I jumped into the nearest aisle and prayed that I won't have to see him.

I waited out for a few minutes and I didn't see him anywhere. Phew. Maybe he's gone. I still can't believe that Shields actually walked in here just _minutes_ after we did. I was busy eye-raping my candy corn when I noticed him. _Curse you, Shields! Curse you!_

Even after minutes passed and no sign of him appeared anywhere, I started to visibly relax. I sighed softly to myself before turning around to go join my mom in her veggie shopping. I probably freaked her out earlier. Not to mention the kid I probably scared. I sighed before realized that I _may_ have overreacted. Just a tad. _Erm._

But I didn't regret my panic attack. I don't want to see him any longer than necessary.

 _As if tolerating him on weekdays isn't big of a punishment enough, why can't I be free of him at least on a weekend—_

"Stella?" a familiar voice came from behind me made me freeze in my tracks.

 _...Because fate hates me. And makes it super obvious that it does._

I'm pretty sure I looked like a deer caught in headlights. I turned around slowly and stared at him, blinking rapidly, wondering if this was really happening. _Oh my god._ My mom is literally on the opposite side of this aisle, so I need to get the hell out of here before she catches us fraternizing.

"Um. Hello," I coughed before waving to him ludicrously and deciding to make a beeline and run away.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern, stopping me once more. "You look...flustered." _I wonder why._

"Um. I'm great," I stuttered like a fool when I saw my mom coming closer to me. "What are you doing here?!" I blurted, totally panicked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Probably the same thing you are," he chuckled.

I paled when I looked over his shoulder and saw none other than my lovely mother walking down the aisle. I nearly fainted in response. I wondered what she was doing here before I realized I told her that was going to the cereals section. _Yay._

"Hey, honey," Mom walked towards me with interest. I paled even more when she noticed Shields and he turned in response. "Who's your friend?" she asked curiously with an interested smile before walking up to stand beside me. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked slyly.

My jaw dropped to the floor. From the corner of my eye, I watched the big, arrogant pothead stifle a laugh. _Way to embarrass me even further, Mom!_ "NO!" I said quickly, giving her a wild, crazed look. "This is erm...my Literature professor," I coughed. _Yeah. The one and only..._

"Brandon Shields, ma'am," he smiled politely before extending his hand.

"Please just call me Luna," Mom smiled, shaking his hand in response. "It's very nice to meet you."

"You too, Mrs. Solaria — I mean, Luna," Mr. Jerkface greeted back with a pleasant smile. I hated how — _ugh_ — charming and handsome he can be in public but is a total dirtbag otherwise.

"And I sure hope my daughter is not causing trouble in your class," Mom laughed before ruffling my hair. "Mom!" I seethed in total embarrassment. She's treating me like a two-year-old! Can she humiliate me any further!?

Meanwhile, he looked at us with amusement. _Ugh._ "No, of course not. She certainly makes things...interesting," he answered with a sly smirk tugging on his lips.

I was just about done with this. "Um. Mom, we should _really_ get going," I pressured, tugging her arm and trying to drag her away from my nightmare. "Um. Have a good day! Sir!" I totally panicked before literally pulling my mom away as quickly as I could.

As I followed my mom out of the aisle, I turned around one last time to shoot him a small glare but saw that his eyes were already on me. He was watching me with amusement and that only irked me even more. I blinked in shock when I suddenly saw a subtle wink escape his eyes. The jerk was clearly enjoying this as a mischievous smirk danced in his eyes.

 _That's it. That does it._

I'm killing him tomorrow.

* * *

 **~ The Next Day - 7:25 AM ~**

See, normally, I would be a little nervous and cranky in the weekdays, especially now that I have to see _you-know-who's_ face first thing in the morning. But this morning, I was too busy still reeling from the aftereffects of yesterday. Thankfully, Mom was too dense and too occupied with her grocery shopping to notice a thing.

Ugh.

I can't believe this nightmare.

I'm literally traumatized over _an encounter in the grocery store._

I walked to class, sulking and glaring out of nowhere. The girls and I are together like usual but I was in no mood to input. Flora was going on about her date with Helia last night and Layla was totally relating to them. I was happy for them. Really. I am. My girls are the best girls ever and any guy should've saved a country in his past life to be blessed enough to date them.

I was jealous. I was jealous that they have such dreamy boyfriends with hearts while I was stuck with the reincarnation of Hitler.

I nearly growled when I saw the classroom approaching in front of us. And there he was. Greeting students, plastering a smile for them and wishing them all a great morning. _Pfft._ If only. I can't wait for this to be over so I can go and give the guy a piece of my mind. I was too pissed to even think straight. I don't want to run in the opposite direction every time I see him. I don't want to be angry or resentful every time I see him. I just want to forget the whole thing because some wise old soul said the past can't be changed.

If I could change one thing...I'd probably go back in time and knock my past self unconscious before she even steps foot out of the house that night. But I can't. _Bummer._

"Good morning, Flora."

I jolted out of my trance, realizing we reached the classroom.

"Good morning, Mr. Shields," Flora smiled.

"Layla," he smiled at her. "How are you guys doing today?"

"I hope we don't have a pop quiz," Layla paled. "Do we have one?"

The jerkface laughed. "Fingers crossed," he chuckled. He turned to me. "Good morning, Stella."

I waited till the girls went inside before turning to him with angry eyes. "Leave me the _hell_ alone," I whispered to him rudely with a glare. I watched his smile fall and his eyes narrow into a deep frown but he didn't say anything else. _Good._ He talked too much already.

I sat in my usual desk and threw my bag on the floor in a fit of anger. I felt this newfound rage. I've never hated anyone so much before. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him so much. If looks could kill, he'd be voluntarily going to his own coffin.

Sitting through his class never felt so frustrating. It literally boiled my blood to hear his voice throughout the next ninety minutes. All throughout the day, I couldn't focus well enough. I was disturbed so much that I found myself spacing out so many times.

And then I realized that I needed a _serious_ talk with him. A last and _final_ talk. I need him to know to never mess with me again or wander anywhere within fifty feet from me.

* * *

 **~ 5:45 PM ~**

By the time the day ended, I was testier than I was this morning. I told Musa to get going and not wait up for me. I am in a desperate need to release some pent-up steam.

I didn't waste any more time than I had to. The second I was done with my work, I stormed up straight to his office. I swear I felt like it took me a million years just to reach here. I saw his room at the end of the hall and saw that the door was open. His room was always open during his office hours.

I quickened my pace, keeping my eyes fixated on the shower of light that escaped his room. I don't know what the hell is wrong with him but the interaction with me yesterday and the small talk with my mom are so _not_ okay! He was supposed to walk _away_ instead of initiating a conversation with me. Why did he care if _I_ looked flustered!? I was sure I looked like a crazy loon, sulking and muttering angrily to myself, but _I. Didn't. Care_.

I barged into his room, closing the door on the way and slamming it shut. He wasn't sitting in his chair like he usually would, but rather, he was leaning on his desk looking over some papers that I could care less about. He looked up when he heard me come in.

" _What_ is wrong with you!?" I hissed at him, resisting the urge to slam my hands on his desk. I needed a dramatic entrance to show him how mad I was. What if my mom had suspected that there was something between us?! Not to mention this guy taking it a notch too far and winking at me in the end!

He raised an eyebrow. "Me?" he said innocently in mocking bemusement before looking around him as if I was talking to someone else. I felt steam blowing off from both my ears at his sarcastic satire. _Newsflash! Not funny!_ "Hmm. I should probably be the one to ask you that. You don't look so good," he let out a cool 'tsk' before going back to read his papers.

"Why did you come to the store?!" I nearly screeched. _Erm. I probably should've rehearsed on what I really wanted to say before I burst through the doors._ I understand that it _may_ have been a coincidence but I was just pissed and I needed someone to vent my frustrations to.

He looked up at me again before staring at me like I was crazy. I am crazy. Really. He raised an eyebrow _(like I expected him to)_ at my odd question. He tapped his chin in thought. "Let's see," he started off sarcastically. "I don't grow vegetables or live chickens in my backyard. I know you're not the brightest crayon in the box, sweetheart, but try doing a _little_ math."

 _This man and his never-ending smirks and sarcastic insults..._

"Why did you talk to my mom?!" I snapped, getting right to the point. "Who the hell are you to!?" It's not like we share a normal professor-student relationship!

"I was being polite," he answered plainly without raising his head as he turned over a page. "As hard as it is for you to believe, it _is_ a coincidence," he chuckled. "Anything else?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"We had a _deal_ ," I snarled. We both knew that we weren't supposed to endanger our secrets. And any one of us talking to anyone close to the other violates that.

"Yes. We did," he nodded, lifting his head up to lock his eyes with mine but just for a second as he continued reading. "And extending courtesy and respect was one of the prime ones. Which I see _you_ violating," he calmly told me. "Like I said. I was merely being polite."

"Polite?" I scoffed. "Now _that's_ rich, coming from you," I rolled my eyes, glaring at him. _"Bastard,"_ I cursed under my breath.

He fell still for a moment before his body stiffened, obviously having heard what I muttered. The amusement in his eyes and the smirk on his lips left him as he grew rock solid. _Crap._ I _sooooo_ did not mean for him to hear that! I mean, yes, I wanted him to know but seeing the pissed off look he's about to give me in two seconds, I wish I didn't.

Without warning, he abruptly slammed the papers on his desk before standing up to his full, towering height.

 _Well, too late to turn back now. Gulp!_

He loomed over me intimidatingly and his calm, collected demeanor was nowhere to be seen as he gave me a death glare. "What the hell is your problem?!" he growled.

My mind tried to warn me to keep quiet but being the blabbermouth that I naturally am (God's gift, really), I just couldn't help myself.

 _Shut up, shut up, shut up—_

"Why don't you look in the mirror?" I snapped, retorting right on cue.

 _...Wow, girl. Congratulations. You've successfully f-ed yourself up big time._

I gasped in surprise when he took a long step towards me and suddenly grabbed me by the collar with a single hand. His eyes burned with anger and I felt my heart quicken with anxiety. _Uh oh._ An angry Shields is never a good sign. "No. _You_ look in the mirror. I'll apologize for last Friday but that's _all_ I'll apologize for," he glared, giving me a deadly, murderous look that made me want to run to the other side of the earth. I gulped out of fear at how scary he can really be sometimes. "It's not like I raped you, you got that?!" he snapped. "I wasn't going to go this far, but now you're just _pushing_ it," he snarled, his eyes burning with a terrifying glower that made my blood curl with terror. "Do you want to know what happened that night? Do you?!" he growled. "You were _beyond_ consenting and if I'm going to be really, _really_ crude, you _begged_ me to _fuck_ you," he finished with a cruel whisper, grabbing me closer.

A blood-chilling shiver instantly ran down my spine as my face lost all color immediately. My lips trembled visibly and my eyes widened at what he just said. _W-What?_ His words hurt no less than a loud slap. I felt as if someone punched me in the gut. My heart dropped to my stomach as I struggled to process what he just said. I refused. I refused to believe what he said.

Before I knew it, tears rolled down my cheeks in shame and humiliation as I stared at him, silently beseeching for mercy. But he showed no forbearance as I saw the glare in his eyes gruesomely deepening.

"The only person that you're mad at is yourself. You just need someone to blame. Blame yourself," he hissed. "I don't have to listen to some twenty-year-old brat, who lies about her age to down alcohol. You're the _last_ person to talk about ethics. You broke the law. All I need is the footage and the police will have your ass fined and your license suspended," he growled.

My eyes widened in fear at his threat. "Are you b-blackmailing me?" I stuttered in a choked voice as a big lump formed in my throat.

"No. I'm telling you the truth. I let you have your space, but mark my words, Stella Solaria, if I see _one more look_ of patronizing contempt from you, your virginity won't be the only thing you'll lose to me," he hissed angrily. His eyes darted back and forth between as he cruelly drank my fear. A moment later, he harshly released me with a push. I stumbled back into the wall unceremoniously.

His chest rose and fell unsteadily as he continued to lock eyes with me with a glare. I stared back, tears finally flowing down my eyes in full streams. Without a word, I gave him one last heartbroken look before exiting out of the room and running down the hallway and straight to the restrooms.

I covered my mouth, suppressing a sob. I refused to look in the mirror, too ashamed and repentant to catch even a glimpse of my myself.

* * *

 **~ My House - 8:00 PM ~**

I stared at the wall blankly. I couldn't think of anything but my rendezvous with _him_ yesterday. All I could see was how furious he really was with me. He really must've reached his saturation point with me. I've spent so long in this pent-up grief and angst. _Denial._ I never once realized that _I_ was the insane and cruel one here.

My eyes were bloodshot from crying and frankly, I was too tired to shed any more tears. _For now._

 _"I'll apologize for last Friday but that's all I'll apologize for."_

 _"It's not like I raped you, you got that?!"_

 _"You're the last person to talk about ethics."_

The way he said all these words...it's as if he was filled with _hate._ Hate is one of the words that's used so lightly but I could literally feel it rolling off of him. I burst into tears once more. It tore up my insides every time I replayed everything he said to me and the way he said it.

I cried with hurt, remorse, and guilt. The night I went to his place...he could've done anything he wanted to. He's stronger than me in every way. He could've taken advantage of me when I was powerless to make a single squeak.

 _"I wanted to show you that I'm not the monster you think I am."_

I realized how absolutely unfair I've been. What could've been forgotten in one night, I dragged it for weeks. He's right.

 _He's not the monster._

I sniffled. My body shook as my muffled cries disappeared into my pillow.

 _I am._

* * *

 **~ The Next Morning - 6:00 AM ~**

I really don't know for how long I cried for because, by the time I woke up, it was morning. I had an incredible migraine. _I wonder why._ Having no mood to go back to sleep, I dragged myself out of my bed. _Ugh._ I feel like I've been banged head-on with a truck.

An hour later, I was ready for the day but I still sat on my bed, unable to move. I stared at the wall like a zombie. Staying at home was not an option. I would have a million questions fired at me and I wasn't in a mood to talk to anyone. I was also in no mood to go to college. I didn't give much thought before I quickly sent a text to Musa, lying that I'll take a ride from my dad for today.

"Bye, Mom and Dad," I greeted my parents solemnly, making my way out the door.

"Honey, what about breakfast? You didn't have dinner either!" Mom protested.

"Not hungry!" I said, putting my shoes on.

"Wait. Musa isn't here, is she?" Dad asked.

"She'll meet me at the end of the street. Bye, guys," I hollered as I left the house without waiting for their replies. Like I said. I wasn't in the mood for interrogations.

* * *

 **~ 7:25 AM ~**

 _I'm busy in the library. Won't be able to make it to class today._

I pressed 'Send', directing the messages to Flora and Layla at once.

I wasn't at college. I wasn't in the mood for classes. Not after what happened yesterday. I kept my head, walking around on the streets without a destination in mind.

I just decided to play hooky for today. I always wondered what people did when they skipped school. The last time I've intentionally skipped school was a few years ago. _Oh._ No, I'm lying. I skipped just a few weeks ago when I broke into _his_ house. I frowned, trying not to let my mind steer that way. If I did, I'd cry openly out here on the streets.

All day, I went to some of my favorites places in hopes they'll cheer me up or at least divert my mind go elsewhere. I even tried going to the mall, a place that _usually_ hypes me up and turns me into this crazy lunatic. But two hours later, I walked out like the dead meat I have been since yesterday. Without _any_ shopping bags in my hands. Well, that's new. The girls are gonna freak and get me admitted to Guinness Records if I tell them this.

After wasting the entire day randomly roaming around on foot, I went home in the evening. Today was Tuesday. And that means there's the usual game night with the girls. None of us are technically allowed to miss them because they're our tradition. We do them every Tuesday. But I wasn't in the mood to play games, paint my nails, or gossip all night about boys and washboard abs. I texted them that I won't be able to make it because I wasn't feeling well. I'll worry about the question bombs tomorrow.

"Hey, sweetie, how was your day?" Mom asked with a small smile on her face.

"Fine," I said with a murmur before moving to go to my room when my mom stopped me again.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good. Did something happen?" she asked in concern.

"I'm just tired, Mom. I already ate, so I'm gonna head to sleep," I gave her a tight smile before going upstairs and closing the door behind me.

I don't know for how long I'm going to be mopey, considering I'm usually the quickest to spring back up from a gloomy day. I sighed before dragging myself to change and then laying down on my bed. I stared at the wall with a blank expression until I fell asleep a long time later.

* * *

 **~ The Next Day - 7:00 AM ~**

I have half a mind to fake flu and call it a day. In a situation _exactly_ like the one I'm in, I wished I was an outcast. _A loner._ That'll do. This'll be so much easier if I had my own place or something. I quietly ate my breakfast with nil appetite before sighing sadly when I heard the familiar honking of Musa's car.

"Bye, Mom and Dad," I wished them both, placing my plate in the sink.

Tossing my hair over my shoulder and grabbing my bag, I ran out the door. "Have a good day!" I heard on my way to Musa's car.

"I swear I need a car of my own," I grumbled as I got in, earning a laugh from Musa. She's pretty used to my complaints. I've been asking for a car (even a second-hand will work) since I was sixteen. My parents are too paranoid sometimes. Really.

"Guess what?" Musa snickered.

"Hmm?" I hummed, uninterested but pretending to listen anyway. That's rude of me and I'm the last person on this planet to ignore my best friend but I really want to be left alone.

"Riven and I went on a date the day before," she grinned in satisfaction.

"You guys go on dates? Don't you just meet up to do the deed?" I raised an eyebrow, genuinely surprised.

"Ha ha," she rolled her eyes. "We have our special moments, thank you very much."

I shook my head, smiling faintly at her. For the rest of our ride, I stayed silent for most of it while Musa babbled on about presumably her "special moments" and how much of an "interesting asshole" Riven actually was.

* * *

 _ **Twenty minutes later...**_

I bid adieu to Musa before meeting up with Flora and Layla. _Grudgingly, I might add._

"You feeling better, sweetie?" Flora asked in concern. I remembered my lame excuse last night.

"I'm fine," I tightly smiled at her. I appreciated her concern anyway. Sometimes, she really acts like the real mother of our group.

"Shall we go? The bell's gonna ring soon," Layla said.

We nodded before heading to the building. I felt my stomach twist into knots and absolutely _sick_ to the stomach. The thought of facing _him_ made my chest churn with anxiety. As we got closer, each step felt heavier. I was pretty sure I was wheezing out of my paranoia. My heart dropped to my stomach when I saw the classroom drawing closer.

I didn't know why I felt so nauseous. I sucked in a gasp when I saw _him_ come out of the classroom and head in the direction opposite to us.

Seconds later, we headed into the classroom. I was just thankful that he wasn't there at the doorway to greet us like he normally would. I set my bag down before telling the girls that I needed to use the restroom. They nodded in response before engaging in a conversation.

I made a beeline to the nearest restroom before hiding myself behind a stall. I fanned myself with my hand. I checked my phone for the time. _Dear God..._

 _An hour and a half._

 _Ninety minutes._

 _Ninety FREAKING minutes._

How am I supposed to last in there? I gasped when I heard the bell. _Great._ Now I'll probably hear a lecture from him about how he doesn't like lingering students in the hallway after the bell. I sighed before shoving my hands into my hoodie before going out of the bathroom. I calmly walked down the hallway with a bowed head, hiding behind my thick, long hair. I was hoping that maybe I'll get kicked out or something but this is college. It's not as stringent as high school was.

I was so focused on thinking to myself that I never noticed the brick wall in front of me and crashed straight into it. My phone fell out of my hoodie before landing on the floor. I looked up and gasped inaudibly when I realized that I bumped into... _him._ I stared at him in disbelief. _Why am I even surprised? Of course, I crashed into him._ It's not like fate's my friend now, is it?

He was looking at me with a small frown. Remembering what he said, I didn't give him another glance. I stared at the floor. "I'm sorry, sir," I murmured before bending and picking up my phone before quietly walking into the classroom with my head down.

He came in a few seconds after me and closed the door behind him before starting to speak. But all I heard was how he practically put me in my place. I subtly covered my ears in agony, unable to hear his voice.

 _"...if I see one more look of patronizing contempt from you..."_

I heard his threatening voice in my ear. The rest of the threat didn't matter to me. More than his words, it's the way he said them that hurt me the most. What did I expect? I did go a few extra miles to be the bitch of the year.

I stared at my notebook all throughout the ninety minutes of class and kept my head completely down, barely having the confidence or courage to lift it up. I was afraid that I'll cry. I didn't even listen to his class. I was tired. I was scared. I was miserable. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I hastily wiped it away before anyone could see it.

The rest of the week felt like a complete eternity as the days _painfully_ passed but when they did, — _Hallelujah!_ — I couldn't be more thankful.

* * *

I pretty much stayed in all weekend, doing absolutely _nothing_ in my room. Nothing productive, nothing interesting, and no window shopping. Sounds like a fun weekend, eh?

I didn't even try to call the girls like I normally would. I can tell they're worried about me, considering how absolutely silent I've been the last few days. But I can't possibly tell them the real reason. So I lied. I lied that I wasn't feeling too well and I just have a weekend. They probably didn't buy it but at least they knew me well enough that I wanted some space.

* * *

 **~ Monday - 7:15 AM ~**

I sulked under my breath and sighed all the way as I found myself walking through the familiar hallways once more. Heh. I wonder what's the class about today but then again, I haven't been paying attention to anything.

The second the bell rang, the door shut slowly and his footsteps immediately silenced the class. I took this as a cue to sink lower into my chair.

"So, how was everyone's weekend?" he asked with a smile on his face. I think this is one of the rare guys who can make students listen to him effortlessly.

 _"It was great!"_

 _"Good!"_

 _"Awesome!"_

People started to fire off responses randomly but it was mostly along the same lines. I wish I could share their sentiment...

"Great!" he clapped his hands a few times. "I'm glad you did because I do have something planned for today," he said seriously, going over to the desk and taking out a stack of papers from its drawers.

"Now," he started off. "I normally don't do this, but I want you guys to reflect on your performance this month. I have your individual grades with me here," he said, holding up the papers.

The class groaned.

He chuckled, expecting the disgruntled response. "Now I know all of you can access your grades using the university's portal, but I've also included my feedback in this. I hope everyone finds that helpful," he said. "If you have any questions, come on up!" he announced. Slowly, he called each student one by one.

I put my head down and closed my eyes. I was already tired enough from a lack of sleep last night. Ugh, this class is a painful nightmare. I wonder if—

"Stella."

I sat up straight as quick as lightning when I heard my name from _his_ lips. I stared at him in fear, wondering what I did now to—

"Chris," he continued.

I then realized that he just called my name for me to come to get my grade. I stood up mutely before going up to the front. He was looking at me expectantly. As I grew closer, he held it out for me. I took the paper from him without a word and went back to my desk again.

The second I returned, I noticed a questioning look from Flora. "What's going on with you?" she asked in concern. "You seem really out of it."

"I'm fine," I replied with zero emotion.

I placed the paper on my desk before tapping my fingers silently on my desk, wondering when the class will pass. I gawked at the clock in disbelief.

 _Eighty-two minutes!?_

I sighed in sheer frustration.

 _Oh, come on..._

Well. Might as well occupy little ol' me with _something._ I stared at the paper on the desk, wondering what the heck this is right now. I flipped it over and my eyes nearly bugged out when I gasped at my grades. I stared at the report. The first thing that struck out to me was that I have a bunch of zeroes. According to this, I missed a bunch of assignments that factor into like a third of my grade. Because of my lack of ability to concentrate on anything, I wasn't really paying attention. Yeah. All of that must've flown over my head.

 _Stella D. Solaria_

 _Class participation (10%) - 2/10_

 _Quizzes (10%) - N/A_

 _Assignments (30%) - 95, 93, 0, 0, 0_

 _Tests (50%) - N/A_

 _Current Average - 73.28_

 _Remarks: missing assignments and lack of focus/attention in class. There will be plenty of assignments in this class, so I hope you can use them to your advantage to pull up your grade._

So...my average fell to a dead _73_.

 _Oh._

One more zero and I would _for sure_ fail this class. Without a word, I stowed the paper back into my bag. I saw Flora and Layla were smiling in satisfaction at their own papers. I'm guessing they got positive feedback.

"Some of you are doing well so far and others...unfortunately, not so much," he said, handing out the last of the papers. "I want everyone to get a good grade in this class. It's possible for everyone to do well and get an A," he said just before one of the students stood up to ask him something.

I was just looking at nowhere in particular. He was still answering questions and had a stack of papers — probably the assignments that people turned in so far — in his hands. My ears twitched slightly when he spoke up again. "Grades will _not_ be curved, so I don't want any more questions about that," he said. "If the highest grade in a test happens to be 70, it will remain 70. No curving," he announced strictly before going back to address the students individually.

The class started fifteen minutes later as he told everyone to take their respective seats before getting into the lesson.

...

I lazily got up as the class struck the ninetieth minute. Students filed out hastily to go on about their day and here I was being a complete slob. I sighed and threw my things in my bag. I zipped it up after I was done and slung it over my shoulder. I dragged my feet towards the exit before my hairs on the back of my neck suddenly flew up in fear.

"Stella? A word, please?" Mr. Shields stopped me.

I panicked, wondering why he was directly contacting me in a freaking classroom. Coming to think of it, direct interactions in a public area was the reason we fought like a week ago.

 _Sigh..._

There were still one or two students around the classroom, closing their bags. I approached his desk cautiously anyway. He didn't respond right away and I was left standing like a fool. His eyes subtly traveled around the classroom and I realized he was waiting for everyone to leave.

After the room was empty and the noise died down, he turned to me. "Could you come to my office for a few minutes after you're finished with your classes today?" he asked. I felt a chill run down my spine.

"Why?" I asked nervously. "Did I do something to piss you off again?" I asked, keeping my voice low. I wasn't being rude or cross to him. _No thanks._ I learned my lesson the hard way. And the most humiliating way, might I add.

"Yes, actually," he said with a small nod. "I hope you'll show," he said.

 _Um. No. I won't._

 _..._

 _Absolutely not._

* * *

 **~ 5:50 PM ~**

I blinked with uncertainty, wondering whether or not I should go in. _So much for deciding not to go._

I sighed before taking a few steps forward, reaching the doorway. _And there he is!_ For once, can't he leave early or something? I sighed and knocked on the open door as silently as I could, causing him to look up almost immediately. His eyes locked with mine.

"You're here," he said, slowly standing up from his seat.

"Yes, sir. You told me to be," I replied in a low tone, staring at my shoes.

"Please close the door," he softly told me, causing me to raise my head in question. I stared at him in confusion before deciding to just follow through. I always hated the situations where he did that. I hated being trapped in a closed room with him. It seems like he always gave me ultimatums.

He stood up and walked towards me, but I didn't raise my head. I simply sighed and I remained silent. The quieter I am, the sooner I can get this over with. I know for a fact that I won't have a problem shutting up this time.

I squeaked when I suddenly felt strong arms around me. I gasped when he grabbed me into a hug, pulling me to his chest. My heart nearly leaped out of my chest in shock. I started to squirm out of his hold but he didn't let me budge.

"Don't," he whispered softly in my ear, holding me tighter.

"What?" I asked, terrified. I whimpered when he tightened his hug. He was still as intimidating as hell. I mean, I'm like ninety-percent scared of him.

"Don't be like this around me," he said. "You're making me feel like a monster," he murmured, nuzzling his head into my shoulder. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he said softly, hugging me tighter. "I really am," he whispered.

Fresh tears swirled in my eyes at his words. I wasn't mad. I'm hurt. He's right. His harsh words and brutal honesty tore open my wounds. But I deserved every bit of it. "You're right," I hiccupped. "I needed to hear that."

He didn't object. "Then move on from it. We can't change the past no matter how much we want to."

"W-Why?" I whispered, suppressing a sob.

"Hmm?" he hummed, not understanding my question.

"Why do you care?" I asked as a few tears leaked out of my eyes. "You're my professor," I said though that's not what I acknowledge him as in my heart.

"I think we both know that we don't see each other that way, Stella. I can never see you as a student." _Bingo!_ This boy is spot-on on that. He's right. I can't see him as my professor either. It's just too complicated.

I sniffled, not knowing what to say when he unwrapped himself from me and held me at arm's length. I have to admit. I missed the warmth that radiated through his sky blue formal shirt. Looking at him, I realized how much of a crappy person I've been to him. I treated him like some disgusting, wiggly bug that should be squashed to death. I was really unfair to him when I was just as faulty as he was.

I knew in the bottom of my heart that my behavior was a little unacceptable. I can hold him accountable for that Friday I went to his place, but that's _all_ I can hold him off on. "I'm sorry," I whispered before tears openly fell down my eyes. "I'm really sorry," I let out a small sob before covering my face with my hands. I started to cry. And he let me. I don't even know why I sought comfort from him. I felt too embarrassed to cry in front of him but I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I sniffled when he gently pulled my hands away from her face. Without words, he slowly raised his hand to wipe the tears away from my face with the pad of his thumb. He took a step closer to me. I gasped when he used our proximity to fold his hands around my face. His thumbs dried the moisture underneath my eyes. It's almost as if...as if he really _cared._ He leaned in a little before a small sigh escaped his lips. "If I had known you were a virgin, I swear...I swear I wouldn't have laid a single finger on you," he whispered sincerely. My eyes widened at his confession. "I'm really and truly sorry," he said softly before gently wiping the moisture from underneath my eyes with the pads of his thumbs.

He continued. "When you spent the night at my house for a second time, whether or not you believe it, nothing happened between us, Stella. Nothing. I didn't touch you in any way. I wanted you to just..." he trailed off before taking a deep breath. "I wanted you to show you that you don't have to afraid of me," he said. _Deep down, I knew that._

I sniffled as I stared into his eyes, a little confused. I blinked in shock when he closed his eyes and kissed my forehead for a long moment. _Man, this guy sure loves getting carried away now, doesn't he?_

I stared at him, dumbfounded, wondering why I'm not mad enough to push him away.

 _Because I really loved it._ I needed that. I don't know if I'm letting him touch me because I want him to or if it's just in the heat of the moment. Either way, I relished his touch as he hugged me back to himself. He's so gentle that for a while, I forgot the bad blood we had till now.

An arm looped around my back and the other nuzzled around the back of my head. I felt his chin mold perfectly on the top of my head. I didn't say anything or tell him to back off like I _probably_ should. Instead, I stayed in his arms almost willingly, my hands making tiny creases on the sides of his shirt with my fists. He really looks nice in formals. _Really nice._ "I couldn't sleep at night because of what I said to you," he said regretfully. "I'm sorry too," he whispered. "More than you know."

I sniffled. "Thank you," I whispered into his chest, grateful for everything he just told me. That's probably the first and nicest thing I ever said to him _and_ meaning every word of it. He made me realize that the only way to forget is to actually _forget._

He gently patted my back and stroked my hair in response. "Do well in my class. I want us to be on good terms, Stella," he said softly.

I thought to myself for a long moment before nodding against his shirt. I stayed in his arms the next few minutes before he let me go. "Go home. You must be getting late," he told me with impassive eyes before brushing his thumb against the last of my tears. I stared at him for a minute, confused, before nodding.

"Your shirt," I pointed to the little drops of wetness my face left behind.

He noticed before looking at me again. "Don't worry about it," he said with a comforting smile. I rarely see him smile but I have to admit, it's really nice to see it. He turned around to his desk before picking up the tissue box on it. He handed me a Kleenex tissue and I used it to clear my face. I saw the now sand-colored tissue, stained by my matte foundation. _Oh my god._ With puffy red eyes, flushed cheeks, and runny makeup all over, I was _sure_ I looked like a zombie. Oh god.

 _Abort, abort!_

I left his office, feeling much better than I did when I walked in. That was quite ironic, considering our closed quarter encounters always ended in disasters. Mostly for me though. He's a really difficult man to read. The only emotions I've really noticed from him are anger. He sometimes appears to be gentle and caring, but it's difficult to tell.

Either way, I don't care really. I felt better and all I want to do now is go home and get some severely needed shut-eye.

I washed my face in the restroom and applied a quick, thin layer of makeup to hide the fact that I just cried. I didn't want my parents noticing and asking questions.

My mind replayed the scene in the office. The more I thought about it, the colder I felt at being alone once more. I realized I was hugging myself to compensate for the warmth I missed from the moment I stepped out of his arms.

I sighed softly to myself as I quietly walked home, appreciating the long walk. It was refreshing for a change to have the time to _really_ think to myself.

I felt guilty to admit that if not for the circumstances between us, I would've _considered_ falling for him. He's right. That night was consensual. I knew it in the back of my mind too. I knew it in my heart. But I refused to accept it because...I didn't want to believe that I was that irresponsible.

I blissfully sighed to myself, a little happier at having found the closure I needed and that too from the person I least expected from.

I walked home, taking in the fresh, calm air. The air smelled of earth and that sweet fragrance of fallen leaves and dirt that is emitted from the ground moments it's going to rain soon. _How quaint._ It'd be nice if it rained tonight.

I returned home that night and headed straight to my bedroom. I just wanted to sleep this off and hopefully have a better morning than the pitiful ones I've been having the past few days.

I felt extra good after coming home. And I don't know why. _Liar,_ my conscious teased with a smirk. "Shut up," I glared at the imaginary red devil sitting on my shoulder before flicking it off.

After a few hours and a little past midnight, I was curled up into my bed, ready to happily sleep.

It's been three weeks since I met him. _One month._

That night, I slept soundly that night for the first time in _weeks._

 _Three weeks, to be exact._

* * *

 **~ The Next Morning - 6:15 AM ~**

My alarm rang loudly and my eyes immediately opened in a flash as I sat up straight with a soft smile on my face. I didn't know why I was smiling like an idiot so early in the morning. I hopped off to the bathroom and finished my morning business in about twenty minutes before jumping into the shower. I dilly-dallied under the hot water, soaking in the warmth and cooing in bliss. I brought myself to actually _enjoy_ the hot shower.

Twenty minutes later, I stepped out into my room with a towel on. I went to my closet and blast the doors wide open before running my eyes through my clothes. I rummaged through my closet, ready to unleash my inner fashionista. Oh my god, I wonder what a tacky wannabe I must've looked like the past few days.

I chose to wear something simple. I put on an ivory-white sweatshirt with a large pink heart in the middle and faded jeans before pulling out my sneakers.

I left my hair into natural state and placed a light pink hairband on my head, leaving my bangs to fall freely on my forehead. I applied a soft coat of natural makeup. Satisfied with my reflection, I smiled at myself. "I'm such a narcissistic sometimes," I giggled to myself before hopping to grab my bag and fly downstairs.

"Mom, I'm hungry!" I shouted as I waltzed down. "Hi, daddy!" I went to greet my dad, who was eating breakfast in the living room with a newspaper in his hand.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Dad laughed. "You're in a good mood. Which is really good to see," he remarked. I smiled at him before quickly kissing his cheek and going over to the dining table where my mom set a plate of pancakes for me.

"Thanks, Mom," I said before I dig in ravenously. She simply smiled at me before heading back to the kitchen.

I was done in ten minutes and right on time too when I saw Musa coming in.

"Bye, guys!" I waved to my parents before running to Musa's car. I swear, my energy levels have seriously gone off the charts compared to the slug I was being since the last week.

"Woohoooo!" I jumped into Musa's car. "What's up, sista?" I grinned before fist-bumping her.

Musa laughed. "Well, someone's high."

"Is it a crime to be in a good mood every once in a while?" I giggled. "Everyone's asking me that."

"Well, when a zombie suddenly turns into an overactive cheerleader overnight, there are bound to be some questions," Musa laughed before pulling out of the driveway. I laughed along with her but kept mum on the reason. That's for me to know and for her to _never_ find out.

We put on the radio and talked like we usually would on our way to campus. I wasn't really paying attention last week but this time, I grilled her about Riven. Turns out he's a total softie under the cool, bad boy persona he puts up! _Guys and their needs to be macho...I'll never understand._

Fifteen minutes later, Musa pulled up into her designated parking space. I bid her goodbye for the day as we separated into our respective buildings. I met up with Flora and Layla like any other morning and we three headed off to class.

 _Ahh, there he is._

Ever since we had that conversation yesterday, I resolved myself to see him in a different perspective. I guess I finally understood the glass-half-full principle.

He was greeting every student with a pleasant smile on his face and I could see that it was genuine. Otherwise, he wouldn't be doing this every day now, would he?

The girls and I were giggling to ourselves by the time we reached the classroom.

"Good morning, girls," he pleasantly smiled at us.

"Good morning, Mr. Shields," Flora and Layla answered within seconds of each other before going in.

"Good morning, sir," I too wished him softly with a faint smile, lifting my eyes to _properly_ meet his for the first time. He nodded before glancing to the incoming students behind me. I headed into the classroom before taking my seat.

The bell rang in the next five minutes and soon, he closed the doors.

"Alright, everybody. Take your seats, please. And put your phones away," he said, glancing at some of the students in the far corners. After everyone settled down, he tapped his desk with his knuckles. "Everyone. Homework. On my desk right now," he ordered, thumping the wood with his hand a few times. He always collected homework within the first two minutes. After that, he usually doesn't accept any work. "I hope after the not-so-stellar grades some of you received, you'll take this class a little more seriously," he said sternly.

I excitedly dug into my backpack because I _did_ spend an hour or two last night to do this. Hehe, though I have a 73 in this class, I'm smiling. _Idiot._ I took my homework out before standing up. I went to the front of the classroom and placed mine over the accumulating stack of papers. I smiled to myself in satisfaction.

I turned to go sit down, but before I returned back to my seat, out of the corner of my eye, I could see a faint, inconspicuous smile forming on his lips.

* * *

 _"Tressa," Brandon called out in his attendance._

 _"Yes, sir," a response came._

 _"Amaryl."_

 _"Present, sir," she answered while raising her hand._

 _"Stella," he continued._

 _No response. Brandon looked up from his book before eyeing the seat she usually sat in. The seat between Layla and Flora was empty. He tried so hard to pretend that it didn't affect him. He continued calling out the attendance before starting the class, his mind never straying too far from the blonde._

* * *

 _Brandon looked through the papers one more time, silently wishing that he just missed it somewhere maybe. He checked twice. It's official. Stella didn't turn anything in. With a soft dejected sigh, he hesitantly entered a zero into the grade book beside her name._

* * *

 _Brandon stared at the homework assignments. He sighed when he didn't see hers turned in. Again. For the third time. He wished that she would at least lift her head a little. Just a little, so he can see her. Just one glance. But she didn't. It's been over a week since they fought in his office. He didn't mean to say that...he was just tired of her hating and despising him for something that she's equally at fault. It's been weeks. How long did she plan on dragging it for? He cursed under his breath. He really isn't the best version of himself when he's angry. He cared about her and he needed her to know that. He didn't mean to break her heart. Not like this. It was out of anger. But why did it matter now? The damage was done and there was no way to reverse time._

 _She was too upset to even notice what's going on around her. The last straw for him was when he saw her cry discreetly in class today. Yes. He noticed that. She's such a beautiful girl. He hated seeing tears in her eyes, especially if they came from him. She's more sensitive than she let on. But then again, he was pretty mean to her._

 _He thought for a moment, determined to do something about this. Call it favoritism or partiality or selfishness or whatever, but he's_ _ **not**_ _going to have her fail in his class and especially not because of him. Without further delay, he logged into the university's portal for teachers and accessed his grade book before opening and printing out the individual grade logs for each student in the first period._

* * *

 _ **Preview for the next chapter...**_

 _"Mr. S-Shields, please, t-this is wrong," I tried to breathe while backing up into the corner._

 _"Then stop me, Stella," he challenged with a devilish smirk on his handsome features, leaving me speechless._

* * *

Please just _ignore_ the Walmart scene X_X It's so cringey, I swear. But I just _needed_ this chapter to happen, especially the two conversations! I had those conversations written like weeks ago, but I was cringing so badly when filling out the in-betweens. _Must be losing my touch :/_ I rushed it _so much_ but I really wanted to update _something._ I'll try my best to update this chapter again and hopefully structure it a little better than the trainwreck I have going on but I promise the next one will be so much better! I'm sorry if this one's not that good :( For some reason, it was really hard to write this, but my fingers were freaking itching to post.

Oh. And if anyone's willing to, _PLEASE_ suggest me another song! I've been listening to _Taki Taki Rumba_ all FREAKING day! It's driving my roommate _nuts!_ xD

 **News:** _ **For the next 1-2 months, I'll be busy**_ traveling. So, I'm not sure if I'll have any time to update. I'll have time to write, just maybe not to update. I'll be visiting family and I'll be occupied with some personal things. Usually, when I'm with family, I use little to _zero_ Internet for _weeks._ I barely see them as is, so I don't use my phone/laptop during that time. We'll see. Therefore, if you send me a PM or review (as a member) on one of my stories and I don't respond to them, just understand I'm not ignoring you (and I have been accused of this before). I just haven't seen your message yet :)


End file.
